Who am I?
by Mia1995
Summary: Sequel to Save us! Please read that one first to understand what is happening in this story. After that strange encounter with Queen Vivian, the boys are resuming their normal lives but something is wrong with Kendall and is not good. Kendall is suffering from massive headaches, aggressive personality, is becoming a reckless teen and Kendall soon turns into something he fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like the ****sequel! Enjoy!  
**

**Regular** story line: Psychiatric hospital

The tall young doctor walks down the hospital hallway with two strong security guards wearing all white scrubs. A look of grim and seriousness takes form on their faces. The doctor is wearing a nice sleek suit and his nice dress shoes echo when he walks down the white hallways. Fear is around the corner and hope is bleak in the huge hospital; patients from 17 to 80 are in this war zone. A woman at door number 4 slams at the window asking for the doctor and the doctor calmly walks up to the woman and looks at her piercing blue eyes.

"Doctor, please give me my meds!" The older woman says. Her hair is in disarray, her blue eyes have bags from the lack of sleep, and her once vibrant tan skin turns into a dull shine.

The doctor lets of a sigh and looks deep into her the woman's eyes and she instantly relaxes. The doctor backs away from the door and continues walking to his newest patient, who is at the far end of the hall. His newest patient is a 17-year-old male with Dissociative Identity Disorder and has a new treatment for him. The patient has not been cooperative with him and is refusing treatment. The patient is placed at solitary confinement due to his aggressive behavior towards the other patient.

Halfway down the hall another patient bangs at their door. This time a 20-year-old man who has schizophrenia and suffers from intense hallucinations. Often times he and the new patient would fight in the dining hall; they were once roommates but the new patient beat the other badly. The 20-year-old patient was severely beaten up and needed some stitches. The new patient was acting hostile to the guards and needed to inject with a sedative called Phenobarbital. The patient soon became relaxed and dozed off; that's when they moved him to solitary confinement.

"Yo Doc, bring that kid in here one more time and I'll cut him up real good. Ha, cut him up like a turkey. He'll never see it coming too. Let me tell you Doc, he has really good veins." The patient rants and the doctor walks towards him.

"Now Jackson, what did we say about the cutting? You don't cut people anymore." The Doctor explains and soon Jackson calms down. The doctor continues walking down the hall with sheer determination to fix this new patient, but the patient is not willing to follow his orders and so the patient gets punished by the head director of the hospital; at times he can be very brutal.

The patient had irritated him, fought him, and once yelled at him. The doctor always with a calm demeanor pushes it a side. The doctor fells pity for the family of the young patient because of his reckless behavior. His poor mother hasn't been able to sleep well because he would go out all night. The young sister had to be in a hospital due to a rough house that turned for the worse; the sister only needed to get a cast on her arm. The doctor looks at all the sad patients waiting to be free and have some fresh air. The grim white walls are never going to be painted and are bare.

The doctor is now closer to the new patient's room; the lights at that end of the hall broke so it becomes black at night. His door is different from the rest instead of white it's steel. The steel handle is freezing to the doctor's warm touch but he has a strong grip on the door. He slowly turns the door and the two guards have the sedatives incase if the patient acts up. The patient is known to be a biter when he has his straitjacket on. The room is dark and a cold breeze passes through the doctor; the doctor steps inside the room. The patient preferred to be in total darkness and didn't want any light to enter his room.

The doctor lets his eyes adjust to the darkness and sees a figure sitting on the floor.

"Aw look who came to visit little ole me. Doc, I would give you a hug but am all tied up here." The patient says in a deep hush tone.

"It's time for your treatment, son." The doctor says in a kind tone. Soon the figure starts thrashing a bit in the straitjacket.

"Don't you dare ever call me that got it?!" The patient shouted then spits on the doctor's shoes.

"It will help you get better, do you trust me?" the doctor says and the patient laughs at his face.

"Trust, yeah, like I trusted my friends to never abandon me, or like I trusted my mom when she says we're going to check doctor, and the most famous line of all: Hey, it will be okay, trust me?" The patient says in a hush tone.

"You know your friends are busy for the week? Now, are you ready for the treatment?" The doctor says again

"Oh, do you mean the zap zap machine? The one that makes me forget about all my problems? Oh I like that zap zap machine. Maybe you can make it go higher Doc, like full blast? I would really love that so I can leave this psycho ward!" The patient shouted and soon uproar started with the other patients and two more guards came to hush the patients.

"Behave now, Kendall." The doctor says in a calm tone

"My name is Mason, Doc." Kendall says as an evil look in his eyes take form in his green eyes. The two guards enter and grab Kendall for his treatment but it was only the beginning…

**More to come and I'm super excited to write about it! Please let know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Tattoo

**Thanks for the awesome reviews my fellow readers! :D**

* * *

**A week ago….**

Regular story line: Palm Woods

The boys walk to their apartment, holding the girl's hand. Stephanie is laughing at Carlos' story, Lucy is in a state of awe because of James' story, Camille is listening to Logan talking about his upcoming test in English, and Jo looks at Kendall with worry; something isn't right with Kendall, but Jo can't put her finger on it. They all enter the boy's apartment to see a note from Ms. Knight saying she and Katie went to get groceries and will be back in two hours. They all drop their book bags on the ground, but Kendall is standing still and snaps out of it. The guys are happy that they don't have school for two days and are able to relax. James finds a couple of movies from action to comedy for the girls to pick; they girls pick an action flick. Jo goes to grab a seat on the big orange couch. Kendall goes to the couch but starts having a massive headache and heads to the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Jo ask James

"I don't know, maybe stress?" James says and pops the movie in.

In the bathroom, the head soon fades away and Kendall washes his face. As Kendall washes his face, an image takes form in the mirror. Kendall looks at the mirror and he sees himself but it looks different. The image looks like him, but the figure has shaggy black hair, their eyes are deep brown, and have a pale complexion. The figure smiles at him but their teeth look jagged and sharp.

"Surprise surprise, miss me?" The image says smiling

"Who are you?" Kendall ask looking worried

"Aw, you don't remember me? Well I was the one that initially killed all your friends, I live inside you, and I'm the beast within you." The image says smiling

"Wait 'live' and 'within'? I thought we killed you?" Kendall says panicking

"You killed the werewolf curse, but not me. I'm the curse from the bottle. Remember that liquid you drank that you felt you were burning in the inside, yeah that was me." The image says still smiling

"This is a joke, all a joke." Kendall says worried

"I love that tattoo on your chest, very detailed." The image says and Kendall looks at him with disbelief.

"I don't have a tattoo." Kendall says but stops when he sees a red heart with pearly white wings that are slowly breaking and becoming black. The heart is black at the bottom.

"Oh, I made that when you were sleeping. I had to claim my territory and once that heart is completely black, you are mine. Once the heart turns black,your soul will be dead and I can finally have my space." The image says and Kendall is now panicking.

"Get out of me you monster." Kendall whispers and the figure shakes its head.

"Never, now play nice because I can do whatever I want to you. I should warn you, you'll be weak for a couple of days because since you have two soul, the body is adjusting to our constant fighting. Don't worry I don't bite, at times." The image says smiling

"This is not real." Kendall says as he turns away from the mirror but turns back.

"See, I made you come back and you may want to be nice to me." The image says calmly

"Why?" Kendall whispers

"This is way." The figure says as Kendall feels a rush of pain in his heart like if someone is squeezing it harder and harder. Soon he has a hard time breathing and is gasping for air. Kendall falls and is trying to open the door but he is having some difficulty; the pain soon leaves and he can breathe on his own.

"Are we on better terms, dear boy? Oh look, one of your white feathers turned black and so did your heart, well a bit." The image says happily and Kendall looks to see it was true.

"Tick tock, dear boy. Oh and that girlfriend is a catch. I wonder what her heart looks like." The image says menacingly

"Don't you dare touch her, my family, and my friends, do you hear me?" Kendall says angrily but he feels that massive headache again and the figure smiles.

"Don't worry, they aren't my priority. Now do you want the headache to stop?" The image says smiling and Kendall shakes his head.

"No, psycho." Kendall says and soon his eyes are starting to hurt.

"Watch your words, boy." The image says and a knock on the bathroom door makes the figure stop Kendall's pain.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Jo ask

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just finding some Tylenol." Kendall says through the door.

"Alright, come out the movie is starting." Jo says and soon Kendall hears distant footsteps.

"Well, isn't she a saint. I wouldn't mind possessing her." The figure says and Kendall snaps.

"Don't you dare harm her or anybody, you sick monster." Kendall whispers angrily.

"Well someone just grew a spine, bravo. I can make you do unspeakable things Kendall like stealing a car to even killing someone. I'm the one who can make you become a monster like me in a blink of an eye. Watch your back constantly and I do my best work at night, so I doubt you catch some good night sleep. I have plans for you and I'm going to enjoy each action, crime, and trouble. Welcome to your nightmare and there is no way out, well except you harm yourself then I can leave but I don't think that can happen." The image says and smiles wide

"What's your name?" Kendall asks as he grips hard on the sink and avoids looking at the mirror.

"Mason and is a pleasure to destroy you. Enjoy your freedom, for now." Mason says as he disappears and Kendall's face is staring at him. He looks beaten and is now a passenger of his own body.

Fear fills Kendall's soul and he leaves the bathroom to watch the movie. He sits next to Jo and she rest her head on his shoulder. On Kendall's chest, one more wing turns black and so does a bit of the heart.

**Hope you guys like the sequel and hopefully Kendall can get out of this curse, but will it be done in time? Will someone help him and see his suffering?**


	3. Chapter 3: Grounded

Regular story line: Boy's apartment

The sun is slowly setting on the horizon and soon the movie ends. James gets up and removes the disk from the DVD player. Kendall soon feels a throbbing pain in his head and Jo notices.

"Are you okay?" Jo ask

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some fresh air, okay." Kendall says and leaves the apartment.

"Is he okay?" Jo ask Logan

"I have no clue, maybe stress?" Logan says unsure and Ms. Knight enters with the groceries then Katie holding two bags in her hands. Ms. Knight is caught off guard with the guest in her house and sets the groceries on the counter.

"Hello girls, boys would you help me put the groceries away." Ms. Knight says and the boys get up to help her out.

"Ms. Knight, can the girls stay for dinner?" Carlos ask and Ms. Knight nods

"Yeah, are you guys find with pasta?" Ms. Knight says and the girls nod.

"Where's Kendall?" Katie ask

"He just stepped out to get some fresh air." Carlos answers and Katie goes to her room

"Ms. Knight would you like help in the kitchen?" Stephanie ask and Ms. Knight is confuse who this girl was.

"I'm sorry, my name is Stephanie." Stephanie says and extends her hand; Ms. Knight shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jennifer. Also is no bother, you girls just relax." Ms. Knight says but the girls enter the kitchen.

"Is no problem, we love to help." Camille says and starts putting away the groceries.

"Okay then, thank you girls." Ms. Knight says and they start prepping the meal.

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

My head is killing me, okay Kendall just take deep breaths and fight the pain. The nice breeze would do me good.

"I doubt that would help you." Mason's voice hovers around Kendall's head.

"Please can you stop giving these headaches?" I whisper to myself but Mason just laughs.

"I'm bored, Kendall. I want to come out and play." Mason's voice says and soon I felt weak in my knees; I found a bench to help relax me. Soon I close my eyes and something in me snaps. Is like someone knocked the air out of me and soon I rest my eyes. Now Mason is taking control of the body.

"Now is time for some fun." I say smiling. I walks away from the Palm Woods and starts whistling a tone. I got two new messages and I look at them.

_Mom: Come home before it gets dark. Dinner is almost ready._

_Jo: Hope you feel better, you look a bit stressed._

I delete my messages and continue down walking the street. The city is calm and cold; a gentle breeze touches my face and it feels amazing. Soon I feel a thug on my shirt and I'm dragged into a dark alley. A young man pins me against the wall and has a knife close to my throat. The man has so many colors on his head that it looks like a unicorn sneezed on him, he is somewhat built, and has anger in his eyes.

"Give all your money kid or else." The man says as he presses the knife harder on my skin but I couldn't stop and laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" The man ask

"I'm taking to a peacock. I mean did you have a kindergartener mistaken your hair for a paper." I say laughing and he thrusts me against the wall harder.

"Do you want me to slit your throat?" The man ask

"Why so you can have more colors on your hair?" I say and the man stabs my side hard. I just laugh even harder because my wound is healing and the man's face is priceless.

"What are you?" The man ask terrified and I let out a soft chuckle.

"You're worst nightmare. Now is my turn." I say and push him against the wall hard.

I stomp on his knife and it shatters, the man is scared. I walk closer to him and punch his chest hard; the man collapse on the floor and I gently place my foot on his skull. I gently push down on it and I hear him whimpering.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't you want a new hair color? I think red would make a perfect choice. It matches your pale complexion, oh I think someone had an accident." I say as I notice that the man wet his pants.

"Please let me go?" The man ask and I laugh.

"Oh, but I was about to dye your hair." I say as I press harder on his skull.

"Please" The man begs and I let go. The man runs out fast and I just walk over to a puddle. I see Kendall's face in the puddle.

"That was uncalled for!" Kendall says and I laugh.

"Please, if I didn't do anything you will be dead. Oh and you should have seen his face when my wound healed." I say smiling but Kendall is confuse.

"Oh, you think I told you the truth about the werewolf curse. Oh, that's hilarious. Remember you cured your friends curse but I'm still a lycan and guess what I can change whenever I want." I say and Kendall is now terrified

"Oh, look at our tattoo! You lost two wings and our heart is turning a bit black." I say excitedly and I walk away from the puddle.

"You won't win this battle, Mason." Kendall's voice echoes in my head.

"Oh, but I'm already winning, Kendall." I say and I check the time again, its 7:05. I walk farther away from the alley and see a couple of teens chilling on a bench

I walk up to them and see the guy who peed in his pants is drinking a bottle of water. He looks at me and turns pale again. The teens look at him and start laughing at him. A teen with shaggy black hair looks at me.

"Yo, are you the guy that did this to Pete?" The teen says smiling

"Depends who's asking?" I ask

"Just a curious soul and it was hysterical." The teen says

"I see that you friend is trying to replenish what he lost earlier." I say laughing

I started laughing when I picked up the phone and so did the other teens. The phone is ringing.

"Kendall Donald Knight, where have you been?! I have tried to call you and nothing! Oh you are going to be so grounded when you get home." My mom says at the other line and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" My mom says

"I'm laughing because you need to relax Jennifer. Since when did you become a buzz kill." I say laughing and my mom became furious.

"March yourself straight home, right now!" My mom says and I hang up the phone.

"See ya later fellas, and Pete buy new some newspaper for when you have those accidents." I say and the teens start laughing. I walk back to the Palm Woods happy and see that the night is calm. I enter the Palm Wood in less than ten minutes and enter my apartment to see it's only me and mom.

"You are in huge trouble, what's wrong with you?" My mom says furiously and I just laugh at her.

"Man, if I respected you, I can take you seriously. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and eat." I say and head to the kitchen to eat the left over pasta cold.

"You are grounded starting tomorrow and no phone, seeing Jo, going to play hockey, No video games, and no television. Eat and head to bed." My mom says and leaves to her room.

I then head to bed. Now today was good and tomorrow will be better..

**Poor Kendall got grounded for something that wasn't in his control. Who do think will help him during his time of need? I wanted to know if you guys don't mind alcohol being mentioned. Thank you dor the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4: He's gone

**Warning: Suicide attempt and Kendall Angst**

Regular story line: Boy's apartment

Carlos, James, and Logan get up, but Kendall is still sleeping, which is a shock because he is usually an early bird. They brush their teeth and see that Ms. Knight is making breakfast for the boys. They are all excited that they have no school today and no school tomorrow. Ms. Knight looks a little upset and Carlos is the first to ask.

"Ms. Knight, how are you feeling?" Carlos ask

"I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you is just that Kendall and I had a fight." Ms. Knight says and the boys are in shock.

"Wait, you had a fight with Kendall?" Katie says in shock

"Your brother arrived home late and never answered any of my calls. He's grounded for a couple of days." Ms. Knight says and looks at Kendall as he enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, the buzz kill ruined everything." Kendall retorts and the boys are in shock.

"You're pushing my limits, Kendall." Ms. Knight says as she hands him eggs with pancakes.

"I don't want to eat!" Kendall says as he tosses the plate on the floor. The plate breaks upon impact and the food spreads all over the floor.

"Kendall, pick up your mess." Ms. Knight says angrily

"Make me, Jennifer." Kendall says and walk into the bathroom then slams the door.

"He's so lucky that I love him, because if I didn't I would wring his neck." Ms. Knight says and Logan picks up the mess for Ms. Knight.

Ms. Knight gets dressed to ask Mr. Bitters something and the boys leave to meet the girls at the pool. Katie is left alone with Kendall; she is playing with her video game. Kendall leaves the bathroom with a cold smile on his face. Katie is calmly playing with her video game and Kendall grabs her shoulders and she jumps.

"Jeez, Kendall what was that for?!" Katie shouts and Kendall laughs

"Hey, want fight like we used to do when you were younger?" Kendall says as he picks Katie up.

"No, I'm good." Katie says but Kendall bends Katie's arm at an awkward angle and her arm is at a painful angle.

"Kendall, what is wrong with you?" Katie says as tears stream down her face from the immense pain. Soon Ms. Knight enters the room to see Katie crying and she rushes to Katie's side.

"Mom, I think my arm is broken. It hurts like crazy." Katie says crying and Ms. Knight sees that Katie's arm is in an awkward angle.

"Kendall I have to take Katie to the hospital. You stay here." Ms. Knight says and they both leave to the hospital.

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

Kendall blinks and turns his head to see he is alone in the apartment. The quiet apartment has an eerie ambiance and soon the same haunting voice fills the room.

"You should have seen how her arm turned!" Mason's voice says laughing

"Oh no, you broke her arm! This is madness!" Kendall shouts

"Oh you don't know what madness is. I'm going to bring you so much pain and misery." Mason's voice says menacingly. Kendall runs to the bathroom and sees Mason's face smiling at him.

"Can you just go away!?" Kendall screams and punches the mirror. Multiple of shards fall on the floor and Mason's face is everywhere.

"You can't escape my prison, Kendall." Mason's says laughing and I kick away all the shards.

"No, let's have some fun." Mason whispers fill the room and I cover my ears. Soon different voices are coming from the living room. I blink and soon Mason takes over.

"To bad the pool got closed." Lucy says and I get up to lock the door.

"We have a really good movie here; is a comedy!" Carlos says excitedly and I remove my shirt.

"Can we see it?!" Stephanie says and I clutches the sharp shard in my hand hard; my hand is already bleeding. Soon a movie is playing loudly and laughter fills the room.

I cut my upper arm hard; the cut is deep and blood is streaming down his arm. I see a black smoke leave my body and I smile.

"Perfect, Now let's see what else I can do." I say and continue cutting

"Are you stupid? You're leaving my body." Kendall says laughing and I cut my forehead; black smoke leaves his head. So much blood is on the floor and I'm not done.

"Guess what I lied again. Never trust a psychopath." I say laughing and Kendall is now scared of what this psycho has in store.

Laughter from the living room is loud and I know it's about me; I cut my left upper arm harder and blood seeps out fast. I feel weak from the blood loss and I get up slowly, but slip; I land hard on the glass shard and get cut again. I see black smoke leave my body and Kendall's face becomes worried. I blink and am paranoid at what Mason did to me. I have to give a sign, I touch my bloody face and write on the bathroom wall: _He's gone. _I then collapse in the bathroom and let the darkness cover me.

* * *

Regular story line: Living room

Stephanie gets up to use the bathroom and Ms. Knight enters the house with Katie in a cast. Everyone turns their attention to Katie and wondering how she got that way.

"Katie, what happened?!" James says worriedly but Katie doesn't speak.

"Sweetie, you have to tell them." Ms. Knight says and Katie nods.

"I was sitting on the couch and Kendall came up to me and ask if he wanted to wrestle and I told him no. Then he grabbed my arm and twists my arm beyond the point I can't even move it." Katie says tearing up and Ms. Knight is upset.

"He has gotten out of control. I don't know what to do with him. Where is he?" Ms. Knight says and Jo is terrified about this. Stephanie tries to open the bathroom but it's locked.

"Excuse me, but the bathroom is locked." Stephanie says and Carlos walks up to the door.

"Step back, sweetie." Carlos says and Stephanie does so.

"You are not going to kick the door open." Ms. Knight says and Carlos walks away from the door.

Logan goes to get a wire hanger and straightens out the hook; he inserts it into the door knobs tiny hole. He plays around with it and hears a click. Stephanie is able to open the door.

"Thank you Logan." Stephanie says and enters the bathroom.

She steps inside and sees Kendall's bloody body on the floor. She doesn't scream because she has seen this before and she controls her breathing. She looks at the wall.

"He's gone." Stephanie mutters and notices his white shirt is soaked with sweat and is able to see a tattoo. Kendall has a tattoo of a heart with a black tip with white wings turning black and some are falling down.

Stephanie's worst fears are here and Kendall opens his eyes slowly. His voice is hoarse.

"Help me, he did this to me... He's inside me." Kendall whispers and grabs a shard then closes his eyes. Stephanie notices that his heart tattoo I turning a bit black and a white wing turn black.

"I need help!" Stephanie screams and soon the bathroom door is flung open.

"What is it? Kendall!" Carlos screams and he holds his limp friend in his arms.

"Call an ambulance!" Carlos screams and Logan rushes to see what's happening and his face turns pale. Logan dials 911.

"We need help, my friend is badly cut. Please hurry up." Logan says frantically

Everyone is in a panicking from the bloody mess in the bathroom. What doesn't help is that Kendall is still holding on to a glass shard in his hand. One person is happy with the outcome and is now one step closer to getting revenge on someone. Stephanie is now realizing that she is not fighting a monster, but a friend who is in serious danger.

**Who is Mason mad at? How is Stephanie going to help? Stay tuned fellow readers! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Wanna hear a secret?

**Happy holidays and Merry Christmas my fellow readers! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D**

Regular story line: Hospital

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room waiting for news about Kendall; a doctor soon enters the waiting room with a blank expression on his face. The doctor approaches Ms. Knight and lets out a sigh. He's a tall man with black hair, brown knowledgeable eyes, and he gave off a relaxing vibe.

"Ms. Knight, your son is going to be fine, but I need to see you in my office?" The doctor says in a serious tone and Ms. Knight nods.

"Kids, you can go see Kendall. He's in room 2234." The doctor says and leads Ms. Knight to her office.

The walk to Kendall's room is quiet and odd; Katie is holding on to James jacket sleeve. Katie is afraid to see Kendall and not the normal kind of fear of losing a precious object, but the kid that you fear for your life. When she looked into Kendall's eyes, she saw evil and pain. They find Kendall's room and Logan turns the knob softly. They enter the room to see Kendall's arm and forehead stitched nicely. Kendall is withdrawn and is not even bothering turning his head to the door; he just looks out the window but not because it's a nice day, he's jealous of the freedom that's outside while he has a malevolent sprite inside him and it's eating all the innocence he has left.

"Just leave me alone, please?" Kendall whispers to himself.

"How can you say that to us?" Carlos says sadly, but Kendall bites his tongue. Kendall is still looking at the window.

"Katie, can you get me a water bottle from the vending machine." James asks and gives Katie the money but she gets the hint. She leaves and closes the door.

"Just because you get grounded, doesn't give you any right to cut yourself like a Thanksgiving turkey. You have done some stupid stunts, Kendall, but this one takes the cake. I mean forget us for the moment, but to Katie and your mother? That's selfish." James says angrily and although they can't see Kendall's face, he is crying.

"If only they knew, Kendall. If you tell them the truth, what will they think? Who will believe you? This is only the start Kendall and believe me the war is far more intense than this." Mason's voice says and Kendall cringes in pain. The headache is back and more intense. Soon he blinks and Mason's takes control of Kendall's vulnerable body. Kendall's lively green eyes turn red for a moment then back to normal. A demonic laugh fills the room and sends everyone a chill. Kendall turns his head slowly.

"The pretty boy does have a spine? Who knew, right? Why do you think I did it, huh? Because is don't want to see none of your pathetic faces. I mean I would do it again and again, but maybe next time I can have a bottle of pills, a swan dive from the Palm Woods, Stand in the middle of the road, and oh the possible ways to have fun? Guess what, we all have secrets some are innocent?" Kendall says as he looks Jo and the rest of the guys.

"Or they can be downright awful?" Kendall says as he looks at Stephanie

"Let's all share, shall we? I'll start, Well I hate every one of you in this room, including you, sweetie." Kendall says as he points at Jo and she holds back her emotions.

"Now, Jo, I knew you hate my guts and note how I say _hate _and you wanted me to drop dead, well jokes on you, sweetie, I tried and failed." Kendall says coldly and laughs maniacally

"Kendall, that's enough." Stephanie says sternly but Kendall laughs harder.

"Please, don't give me that innocent school girl act. Did you tell Carlos what you do in your free time, slayer?" Kendall says and Carlos has a confused look on his face.

"Oops. Guess not. Lucy, you move faster from guy to guy like a dog on heat. I guess that what you do naturally, huh? Is it to compensate for a failing music career and the only way to feel important is to go jump on the next guy who calls you pretty. Am I right?" Kendall says and Lucy stays quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kendall says smugly and James is furious.

"That's uncalled for! They risked their lives to save us and that's how you treat them? That's cold, Kendall." James says angrily. Soon Kendall gets a headache; Kendall takes control.

"I'm afraid." Kendall confesses

"Yeah, well we're afraid that were losing our best friend. Ever since that incident you have been distant lately. Help us help you." Logan says and Kendall shakes his head.

"It's beyond my control. I can't stop him." Kendall confesses and Logan steps forward Kendall's bed.

"Who's _he_, Kendall?" Logan asks, but Kendall has a blank expression.

"Kendall?" Logan says and Logan attempt to tap him, but Kendall grabs his wrist hard.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Logan." Kendall whispers and squeezes Logan's wrist hard.

"This is beyond your control, help me and I'll kill you." Kendall says and tosses Logan to the wall. Camille runs to Logan to help him up and the door opens. There are two muscular security guards in white scrubs and on their uniform it says _South Coast Psych Ward. _Everyone leaves, but Stephanie stays behind to talk to the guards.

"Please, can I have a few more minutes with him, is urgent." Stephanie begs and the guards contemplate.

"Five minutes, okay?" The guard with blonde hair says and closes the door. Soon Kendall regains control of his body and is freaking out in front of Stephanie.

"What's happening to me?" Kendall asks crying

"I think I know, but I can't tell you." Stephanie says and Kendall looks at her confused.

"If I tell you the reason and you tell the doctor, they will think you're crazy. Do you hear me? I have to research this." Stephanie says and she is about to leave.

"Please, help me, I don't have enough time." Kendall says worriedly

"What do you mean?" Stephanie ask

"If the wings are black and falling, he takes control. If the heart goes black then my soul dies and he has my body." Kendall confesses and shows Stephanie his tattoo; one wing has only a few white wings and the other one is intact. His heart has the lower part pure black.

"Who's he?" Stephanie ask

"Mason, the queen's son; she gave me this drink and when I drank it, my insides were on fire. He says that the queen was trying to kill my soul, so his son can have my body. It didn't work and now he is inside me." Kendall confesses and Stephanie nods.

"Okay, am going to visit you as often as possible and it has to be secretly because the guys are really upset with you. Okay, just keep fighting, please?" Stephanie says and Kendall nods.

"Do me a favor, if he takes over, kill me, I know what he's capable of and I don't want to endanger anyone. I can't hurt Katie, my mom, my friends, and Jo. Please, Stephanie, do you promise?" Kendall says sadly

"If I can stop it, then no, but I can't kill you." Stephanie says and Kendall holds her hand.

"Please, I don't want this monster causing pain to the people I love. If he takes over, my soul is dead, but he's isn't. It will be powerful and evil; you have to kill me to save the others, please?" Kendall says earnestly and Stephanie nods.

"Okay, you got it." Stephanie says and the guard come in and take Kendall to where freedom doesn't exist and pain will be the only thing he can touch, fear will be the only emotion he knows, and sadness will take over.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the holidays! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Guess again?

Regular story line: Hospital

The two guards escort Kendall out of the room; he is greeted by worried eyes and anger from his friends. Kendall give a silent plead to his mother and she holds back her tears. Ms. Knight still pictures the doctor's conversation as she looks at her son.

"You saw the glass shard in his hand, correct?" the doctor ask and Ms. Knight nods.

"He broke his sister's arm. He's been acting strange lately and I'm concerned for his and my family's well-being." Ms. Knight confesses and the doctor gives her a serious look, yet it shows sorrow.

"We will need to evaluate him in a Southeast Psyche Ward and they will devise a treatment plan for him. Your son is risking his health if you take him back home; high chance is that if committed suicide once, he will do it again. He might be successful in his next attempt, is this alright with you?" The doctors say and Ms. Knight nods. A contract appears in front of Ms. Knight and a pen in the doctor's hands.

"Please sign this and he will be on his way to get help." The doctor says and Ms. Knight is shaking, but she signs it, a binding contract that will put Kendall through mental, physical, and emotional anguish.

Soon reality hits as her son gives her one last pleading look. Kendall struggles to reach his mother and Ms. Knight hugs him.

"They'll help you, baby. All of your troubles will be gone forever, I love you." Ms. Knight whispers and kisses her son's forehead.

"Mom, what's happening? Why are they taking me? Why am I in the hospital?" Kendall asks and Ms. Knight looks at him, speechless.

Soon Kendall is taken out of the hospital then into a gray van. Ms. Knight stays strong for her kids and soon walks to the car with the group of teens. Stephanie pulls Jo back to get her alone.

"Come to my apartment when we are at the Palm Woods." Stephanie says and Jo nods. Soon they walk to the car with Ms. Knight and the drive to the Palm Woods is quiet.

* * *

Regular story line: Palm Woods apartment

They arrive at the Palm Woods and everyone takes a different path. Ms. Knight, Katie, and the boys went back to their apartment, Lucy and Camille went to the guy's apartment to calm them down, and Jo went to Stephanie's apartment. Carlos walks to Stephanie before he leaves to his apartment.

"Um, what was Kendall talking about when he mentioned your free time and that 'slayer' comment?" Carlos asks and Stephanie shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no clue; I have to talk to Jo about something. Text you later, okay?" Stephanie says and kisses Carlos on the lips. Soon Carlos leave and Jo looks at Stephanie confused.

"I know I shouldn't lie, but he can't know yet." Stephanie confesses as they enter the elevator.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Jo ask from curiosity

"Is about Kendall, something isn't right with him." Stephanie says and Jo looks at her with confusion

"What do you mean? Isn't it just stress or anxiety from the incident?" Jo asks and Stephanie shakes her head.

"I wish, but Kendall has two souls inside him." Stephanie says and Jo nods. The elevator dings and they walk to Stephanie's apartment. Stephanie opens her door and they enter.

"Kendall told me that when he was captive, Queen Vivian gave him a liquid that made his insides burn and it was something to kill his soul and giving Kendall, Mason's soul. Now since Carlos killed the werewolf curse, Kendall now has the two soul curse." Stephanie explains as she finds a leather book in her bookshelf.

"Kendall said that he has a tattoo, which has two white wings and a red heart." Stephanie says and Jo tries to hold her laughter.

"I know fruity, right? Well when the wings turn black, Mason takes control. When the heart turns black, Kendall's soul is dead." Stephanie says as she opens the leather book and skims the pages.

"Here it is." Stephanie says excitedly and reads the excerpt.

"The two souls curse can cause conflict within the body, but at times it's an evil soul who resides in innocent souls. When the evil soul places a tattoo of a winged heart on the victim, time is ticking. Little by little the feathers fall off and turn black, like the heart, it turns black. When the feathers are gone and turn black, the secondary soul takes place. Then when the heart turns black, the primary soul is dead. However, the curse can be lifted if the person whom is possessed is on his death-bed then the two soul fight. In the end Death comes and claim the dying soul, it won't be obvious who wins until the person is brought back to life." Stephanie finishes reading and Jo is sitting on the couch absorbing all this.

"Who is taking control of Kendall, again?" Jo ask

"Mason the Queen's son." Stephanie says and closes the leather book

"But how can Kendall be on his death-bed. He's in Southeast Psyche Ward, isn't that a safe place." Jo says and Stephanie shakes her head

"Remember anything can happen and it's going to be difficult. I need to think of a plan" Stephanie says as she clears the table to start prepping her work area.

"I'll help you." Jo asks and Stephanie is in shock.

"You want to help me? Are you sure about that?" Stephanie ask

"Yeah, I won't fail Kendall and I don't want to see him in pain." Jo says and sits on the chair and starts brainstorming. Stephanie smiles and starts brainstorming as well.

* * *

Regular story line: Dr. Cooper's office

Dr. Brendon Cooper is the Mental hospital's therapist. His office is spacious and cozy for his patients. Dr. Cooper is a tall man, early thirties, hazel eyes, and a sparkling white smile that matches his pale complexion. Kendall is sitting on the couch, shaking his legs and tapping on the couch. Kendall is paranoid being in a place where he doesn't belong. Dr. Cooper sits on his chair and looks into Kendall's green eyes.

"I'm Dr. Cooper, so I like to get to know my new patient by them telling me something about themselves. So anything you like to tell me, Kendall?" Dr. Cooper asks and Kendall closes his eyes tight from an immense headaches; Mason takes control.

"I have a lot of thing to tell you Doc, but you have to buy me dinner first." Kendall says smiling and Dr. Cooper lets out a chuckle.

"That's a good one. Now can we go straight to business?" Dr. Cooper says and Kendall nods.

"It says that you are acting out like talking back to your mother, want to talk about that?" Dr. Cooper says

"Yeah, is call communication, quack." Kendall says smiling and Dr. Cooper writes in his notebook.

"Aw, getting the first date shyness, Doc?" Kendall says laughing.

"Well, aren't you interesting? Do you want to talk about your suicide attempt, Kendall?" Dr. Cooper says

"Yeah, I wish I had done a better job." Kendall says smiling and Kendall takes control. Kendall sees Dr. Cooper's serious face.

"What do you want to know about me?" Kendall ask

"Kendall, do you remember what we were talking about?" Dr. Cooper says and Kendall shakes his head.

"Kendall, do you know what we are talking about?" Dr. Cooper ask

"No, I'm scared Dr. Cooper." Kendall says and Dr. Cooper looks at him.

"About?" Dr. Cooper ask

"The person inside me, he makes me do things that I'm not proud of. He was the one who broke my sister's arm. He's evil, doctor." Kendall says and Dr. Cooper continues writing. Kendall gets a massive headache and Mason takes control.

"Oh, you shouldn't let him open up, Doc?" Kendall says

"Kendall?" Dr. Cooper says

"Guess again?" Kendall says smiling

"Who are you?" Dr. Cooper says

"Mason, if you make him talk again Doc, Kendall is gonna get it." Kendall says and Dr. Cooper is writing in his notebook.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Cooper asks and Kendall extends his arm showing his stitches.

"These wounds aren't going to pick them themselves?" Kendall says and begins picking at his stitches, soon the wounds are opening up and blood is seeping down slowly. Dr. Cooper looks at him in fear and calls the guards.

"Come on, Doc, I know you want to taste it?!" Kendall says and continues removing the snitches. Two guards enter with a tranquilizer in hand, they pin Kendall to the ground and inject him. Soon Kendall is asleep on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: What are you in for?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Warning: Alcohol reference, fighting, and physical abuse.**

Regular story line: Mental hospital room

The air is hot and dry in the concrete walls; if the walls could speak they would tell the countless horror stories that happen in this room. A 20-year-old male by the name of Jackson, watches his roommate, paranoid. Jackson has schizophrenia and is not well liked, because of his loud outburst, aggressive behavior, and vulgar mouth. Kendall slowly wakes up and lifts himself off the ground; his vision is somewhat blurry from the fall, but he regains it slowly. Kendall catches a glimpse of his rugged roommate and is taken back; Jackson is a 6ft tall tan male, his deep brown eyes look black, Jackson's sweaty body highlights his strong built, and when he speaks the world stops.

"Great, I got a scrawny white boy with me. This is awful, what are you hear for, huh? Talking back to your mother?" Jackson says in a deep voice.

"No, am not supposed to be here." Kendall says as he gets up, slowly. Soon Kendall head is pounding hard; Mason takes over. Kendall lets out a cold laugh.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" Kendall says angrily

"You better calm that mouth of yours before I bust it shut." Jackson says as he walks towards Kendall. Jackson's footstep resonates through the room and soon he has a strong grip around Kendall's white T-shirt.

"What are you going to do about it? Gonna choke me? I can gut you like a fish, I did it to my brothers and I can do it to you." Kendall whispers and Jackson looks into Kendall's eyes, Jackson recoils back. Jackson drops Kendall on the ground and steps back.

"I sense an evil presence inside you. Get away from me, don't go near me." Jackson pleads and Kendall steps closer to him.

"You know, you're right, but you won't live long enough to tell it." Kendall says and forcibly grabs Jackson's head and bashes it to the concrete wall. A loud thud fills the room and Jackson has a huge gash across his head. Soon Kendall punches Jackson's face multiple times until the guards hear a ruckus from Kendall's room. They enter the room to see Kendall on the bottom bunk with his hands behind his head and Jackson is on the floor, slowly fading away.

"We had an intense argument about who gets the bottom bunk." Kendall says smiling and soon he gets a headache; Kendall takes control.

"Call the doctor, he has a pulse!" A guard shouts and the other one takes Kendall out of the bed.

"Oh. Wait till the director sees you." A guard says to Kendall. Kendall is at a daze and he sees a bloody body on the floor. Fear fills Kendall's heart and he tries to loosen the guard's grip, but soon he is escorted to the director's office.

* * *

Regular story line: Director's office

Director Marvin Harrison is a medium built man and is known for his violent temper. He's fifty years old, but when an unruly patient enters his office, he becomes a monster. A paranoid Kendall is sitting on a metal chair that I nailed to the ground. The director hovers over Kendall and glares at him, a glare that paralyzed Kendall with fear.

"I didn't want to meet you this way young man, but I guess I can make the best of it." Marvin says and notices Kendall's stitches and smiles.

"Looks like you had fun there. Guess you get bored easily, right?" Marvin says and Kendall looks at his arms to see some new blood stains and his skin is slightly inflamed.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Kendall ask

"You ripped your stitches in front of your therapist and you beat up your roommate, he'll be okay. However this behavior is not tolerated and you will get punished. Stand up and place your hands against the wall." Marvin demanded and Kendall gets up slowly and places his hands on the wall.

"Think fast: Top or bottom?" Marvin ask

"Top" Kendall says nervously

"Remove your shirt." Marvin says as he walks up to a wooden wardrobe and extracts a whip.

"Jackson is twenty-years old, so that means 20 hits." Marvin says and whips Kendall hard. Kendall lets out a blood chilling scream and it continues.

* * *

Regular story line: Mental hospital recreational room

Kendall walks into the hall with massive bruises on his back. He sits on the couch and sits forward, because if he sits back then the bruises will hurt like crazy. Soon a seventeen year old girl with medium wavy blonde hair sits next to Kendall. Her slim figure is hidden by the large shirt they gave her and she sits back on the couch. She looks at Kendall; her light green eyes meet his watery green eyes.

"Heard you beat Jackson up. Is it true?" The girl says and Kendall looks at her with confusion.

"I did what?" Kendall says in a state of shock.

"You don't remember?" The girl ask and Kendall nods

"I don't remember anything since I got here. I'm freaking out." Kendall confesses

"Hey, calm down, here drink this." The girl says as she discreetly hands Kendall a brown bottle.

"I don't drink." Kendall whispers to her

"It'll help numb the pain." The girl says and Kendall takes a sip from the bottle. The liquid soothes his battered body and it makes him forget the pain he just went through.

"My name is Anna, what's your name?" Anna ask

"My name is Kendall." Kendall says and shifts uncomfortably in the couch from the bruises.

"Marvin got you, huh?" Anna ask with concern

"Yeah, he may look old but he can hit." Kendall says smiling and Anna smiles.

"What are you in for?" Anna ask

"Make it sound like we're in a prison." Kendall says

"Is pretty close, don't you think?" Anna says and Kendall nods.

"If I told you, you won't believe me." Kendall says

"Try me." Anna says and Kendall looks into her light green eyes, he feels safe. When he looks at her, he thinks of Jo.

"I have an evil soul inside me and he broke my sister's arm then he cuts me to look like a suicide. My mom committed me here today." Kendall says and Anna nods

"I believe you, my mom committed me because I was sleeping a lot and not eating. Go figure, she didn't click with the fact that am a teenage girl with unstable mood swings. The doctor told her I have 'Depression' and I have to go to therapy for something I don't have." Anna says angrily

"So, do you have someone waiting for you back home?" Anna says and Kendall shifts uncomfortably.

"I just started dating the girl of my dreams and now am in this prison. Man, she must think am a monster." Kendall says and he puts his head in his hands

"I would rub your back but you have those bruises. You're not a monster; I know she still likes you. She still sees the same guy that made her fall head over heels for. Don't worry, Kendall." Anna says and Kendall smiles.

"Thank you." Kendall says

"What for, Kendall?" Anna says

"For believing me" Kendall says

"I have an open-mind." Anna says smiling

The sweet moment gets interrupted when the guards come in and tell the patients that he have to go back to their rooms. The patients groan and walk to their rooms, but Kendall is getting a massive headache and Anna notices.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks and Kendall shakes his head.

"He's coming, get out!" Kendall shouts and Anna gets up quickly. The pain is too much for Kendall and it's the regular headache, he collapse on the floor. Soon Kendall sees Mason watching him.

"This is what you get for blabbing, buddy." Mason says as he places his foot on Kendall's head. Mason presses down on it and Kendall screams; the guards run towards Kendall, but all he sees is Mason. Kendall gets up quickly

"Get away from me!" Kendall shouts and shoves the guard.

"You can't escape me. I'm a part of you now." Mason's voice hovers around Kendall's head.

"Get me the tranquilizer!" The guard shouts and now has the tranquilizer. The guard tackles Kendall to the ground and injects him with the tranquilizer. Kendall soon starts to calm down and is fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: One kiss

**Thank you for the reviews! Also Happy New Years!**

Kendall P.O.V

_I have been in__ love __and been alone__  
__I have__ traveled __over many miles to find a home_

_There's __that little place inside of me__  
__That I never thought could take control of everything__  
__But now I just spend all my time with anyone__  
__Who makes me feel the way she does_

I wake up to find that I am in a room with a single window, but it has bars. I get on the bed that is positioned to look at the window, is like a sick joke to remind the patient that there is a world outside, but you have to stay here. I look at the ground to see a plate of food for me, but I don't want it. I look at the window, I see a big white moon and I think of her. When I think of her, my heart aches to see her soon and hold her again. I miss her laugh, her smile, and her heart beat. I wish is can get out, but for what, so I can hurt her with this beast inside me. I never thought anyone in my life can cause so much happiness and I want to see her.

"She's better without you." Mason's voice hovers in my head.

"Shut up, Mason." I say but soon my back is arched back and the bruises are on fire. Soon my body relaxes and I can breathe again.

I close my eyes to catch some sleep and the first thing I see is her. I reach out to get her and she smiles at me. Her sweet smile brings happiness and pure ecstasy in my soul, whatever is left.

_Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night__  
__Even though she's not real it's all right__  
__Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night__  
__Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

She grabs my hand and she pulls me closer to her body; we soon slow dance and I look into her brown eyes. So much love is in her and I'm lucky to have her love. The moon illuminates the ground we're on and she places her head on my shoulder, I smell her sweet hair and I smile for a simple pleasure.

"I'm going to save you." Jo says as she looks into my eyes

"I don't think you can." I say and she looks hurt. She places her hand on my cheek and she leans in to kiss me; I lean forward and we lock our lips. Her warm touch awaken my weak soul and I feel alive when am with her.

_I've so many things I want to say__  
__I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way__  
__I had never known what's right for me__  
__Till the night she__ opened __up my heart and set it free__  
__But now I just spend all my time with anyone__  
__Who makes me feel the way she does_

I want to stay asleep, so I can have this moment with her. I know that when I tell her _I Love You, _it will be perfect because am with her. She is my savior and I want to hold on to her and tell her that am sorry for being a jerk to her earlier. Soon we stop dancing and she holds my hand tight; she looks into my eyes and tears up. I wipe them away for her and kiss her forehead.

"Keep fighting for me, okay?" Jo says as she squeezes my hand.

"I promise" I say and she smiles. My heart is filled with passion, joy, happiness, and so much more because of her. I never knew how much someone can open a heart and give you joy.

_Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Even though she's not real it's all right  
Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

_Now I just spend all my time  
with anyone who makes me feel the way she does_

I felt dead and broken today, but now in this exact moment, I feel whole and alive. When I leave this place, I'll tell that she saved me. I hope Katie will forgive me and the guys too; hopefully I can get this beast out of me.

_Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Even though she's not real it's all right  
Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

_Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Even though she's not real it's all right  
Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night  
Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

When she moves, is like an angel dancing around, or a butterfly taking flight after landing on a flower, or a bird flying to a better place, but she is without a doubt, something magnificent. It maybe a dream, but it feels real when she caresses my face with her tiny fingers, it feels real when she kisses me passionately. I don't want to wake up, because then I won't see her.

_'Cause I only feel alive, only feel alive, when I dream at night__  
__When your by my__ side __even though she's not real it's all right__  
__That's__ alright __baby that's all right__  
__Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night__  
__Every move that she makes holds my eyes, holds my eyes_

I walk up to her and hold her so tight that she can't breathe. She doesn't complain and see looks into my eyes and she leans in. Her warm breath is against my ear, it sends a chill to my spine. It's a warm feeling that spreads throughout my body and soul.

"I'll always be with you." Jo whispers in my ear and she looks into my eyes, again.

"I'll protect you, Jo." I say to her and soon she is gone. I stand in this paradise, alone and I feel so lost, abandon, and troubled. I never knew what pain was until now; I mean I been hit a couple of times, but this type of pain is different. Is the kind that you feel so lost, forsaken, and no one is here to help you. I'm falling into a black abyss and no one can get me out of it.

"Pathetic" A voice says in my paradise

"Leave me alone, Mason." I say

"Is not Mason, dear boy." The voice says and soon a cold air fills the world. All the flowers wilt, the grass turns brown, and the trees are dead.

"Who are you?" I ask as I watch the lake

"Whatever you portray me as. I can be your savior or a nightmare that you wish stayed in children's book." The voice says as I turn around to see a black figure.

"I never have seen so much evil in someone so young. I can remove him from you, but it'll cost you." The black figure says

"What do you mean?" I ask and the figure manifests itself as a winged angel, only it has black feather.

"One kiss and this nightmare will end. One kiss and that black soul of yours will be gone. One kiss and your pure soul will be healed." The angel says and I stay in a state of shock.

"What will happen to me?" I ask

"You'll stay in a forever slumber, your mother's pain will be at ease, your sister will be happy again, your friends will stay in a state of bliss, and your girlfriend will be living a happy life." The angel says

"No, I don't want to die, yet. Please can you just remove the evil soul?" I ask and the angel shakes their head.

"The evil soul is almost intertwined with your pure soul. Your pure soul will be lost forever; it will be stuck here in the world, lost, sad, and in pain." The angel says

"No, I don't want to die." I pleaded

"Is not your time, yet, but I'll see you soon, Kendall." The angel says and disappears. Soon I have a throbbing pain in my chest and I turn pale.

"So that what valve does?! Fascinating, ooh I see a lung!" Mason's voice resonates in my head. I soon feel a sharp jab in my lung and I wake up in pain. I let out a scream, but no one came. The pain won't leave and I scream louder; soon two guards come in with a serious expression on their face.

"Mark, hold him, so I can give him this." A guard says as he puts liquid on a napkin. The guard pins me to the bed and I keep kicking him.

"Hurry up! He's a fighter, this one!" Mark says and soon the other guard places the napkin against on my nose, he has a strong grip on it. Soon my body relaxes and I fall asleep.

**The song is When I dream at night- Marc Anthony**


	9. Chapter 9: Exhaustion

Regular story line: Jo's apartment

The morning sun creeps its way to Jo's room; a single ray hits her eye and she is awakening from her slumber. She stretches her muscles to wake them up from their peaceful slumber. She had a dream with Kendall and it was breathtakingly beautiful. She misses him so much and wants to help him, but she is afraid of what will happen to him. She and Stephanie are going to the boys' apartment and see if Ms. Knight can take them to see Kendall. Jo gets dressed and puts on a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, and converse. She hears a knock at her door and she walks to the main door; her dad is out working, so she has the house to herself. She opens the door and Stephanie is at the doorway wearing jeans, a black shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Ready to go, Jo?" Stephanie asks and Jo nods. Jo closes the door to her apartment and locks it. Stephanie and Jo walk to the boys' apartment and hope Ms. Knight is still home.

They reach the boys' apartment and before Jo knocks, the door opens, is Ms. Knight. She stands there in shock to see the two girls and Ms. Knight locks the door behind her. Ms Knight is wearing jeans, with a long sleeve shirt, and sneakers.

"Good Morning girls, the boys are sleeping still." Ms. Knight says as she puts her keys in her purse.

"We wanted to visit Kendall with you, is that okay?" Jo asks and Ms. Knight gives a faint smile.

"Truth be told, the boys are not sleeping, they're eating breakfast and you two are the first who want to see Kendall, thank you." Ms. Knight says smiling

"You don't need to thank us, Ms. Knight." Stephanie says smiling and they start walking to the car.

"You can call me Jennifer that goes for the both of you." Ms. Knight says smiling. The drive to the Mental hospital is calm and talkative between the three girls. Soon Ms. Knight goes to see the therapist about her son. Stephanie and Jo go wait in the visiting area.

* * *

Regular story line: Visiting area

The girls look at all the lonely patients waiting for their loved ones to visit them, but it's only a hand full that have visitors. The visiting area is well decorated with paintings and cozy chairs. The light blue wall provides a calming vibe everyone. The door opens and Kendall is groggy walking to the chair, he sits down delicately like he is going to break. He's strapped in a straitjacket and his blood-shot eyes tell you that he has slept horrible. Jo tries to stroke his pale face, but he recoils and hits the chair, a wide-spread of pain courses through his body and he cringes.

"Kendall?" Jo ask calmly and he looks at her with his blood-shot eyes

"How are you holding up?" Stephanie asks and Kendall looks at her with exhaustion.

"I feel like a prisoner. I'm tired beyond your imagination and am talking about sleep." Kendall says hoarsely.

"Kendall, just fight a little longer. Okay?" Stephanie asks and Kendall soon bites his lip from pain. Sweat builds up on his forehead, his weary eyes soon open wide, and his lip gets bruised hard from the constantly biting when he gets pain. He soon lets his head fall on the metal table.

"Kendall?!" Jo says frantically but she's greeted with a cold laugh. Kendall lifts his head slowly, his eyes turn black but then back to green, and he's smile sends a chill.

"Miss me, ladies?" Kendall asks and the girls tense up.

"We're here to see Kendall not you, Mason." Stephanie retorts and Kendall laughs.

"Oh, but am more enjoyable than him. You'll get used to me soon." Kendall says coldly and looks at Jo.

"My you are a treat." Mason says and Jo gives him a cold glare.

"I want to speak with Kendall." Jo says assertively and Kendall smiles.

"You want to get rid of little ole' me? How hurtful of you too." Kendall says and leans back on the chair.

"It'll hurt him, later." Kendall says coldly

"You don't belong here. Your home is a fiery pit with your mother." Stephanie retorts

"Oh, don't speak so badly of my mother. She gave me a home to live in and I have to say, it's a nice one." Kendall replies coldly

"Well you'll be moving soon, Mason." Stephanie retorts back

"Once the curse is lifted, you'll go bye-bye." Jo says smiling, but Kendall laughs

"Is that so? Then you'll have to plan a funeral." Kendall says coldly and the girls are in shock from the comment.

"Remember when I fought that hyper friend of yours and Kendall took lots of hits. He was on his death-bed, but your tears brought him to life. What a fairytale miracle, right? But it was me, who brought him back to life and guess what? If I leave, all the wounds will reappear." Kendall says coldly and the girls turn pale.

"Oh, you do know that he doesn't have to feel pain when I take control? I just love to see him suffer." Kendall says and soon the headache comes back; Kendall takes control.

Kendall is panting from the heat his straitjacket is giving him and soon he relaxes himself. He painfully straightens himself up and looks at Jo, he smiles wide.

"Are the guys coming soon and where's Katie?" Kendall asks eagerly and the girls share an uneasy look.

"Um, sweetie, they couldn't make it." Jo whispers and Kendall looks depressed.

"Why?" Kendall ask

"They are mad from what you said in the hospital, but it was Mason who said them, not you." Stephanie says to fix the situation, but it fails her.

"Kendall, how are you? I heard a commotion from your room last night?" Anna asks as she gently hugs Kendall and he smiles at her.

"It was a rough night, Anna I want you to meet my girlfriend Jo and my friend Stephanie." Kendall says with a smile and Anna eagerly shakes their hands.

"Oh, is this the girl you mentioned yesterday?! She's lovely; you see she came for you. You got so scared." Anna says smiling at Jo.

"Why wouldn't you think I come for you?" Jo ask

"Because am I monster." Kendall says sadly and Jo leans in to place her hand on Kendall's pale face. Her warm touch brings tears to his eyes. Anna leaves them alone.

"I'll always be with you." Jo whispers and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, both of you." Kendall says happily

"What for, Kendall?" Stephanie ask

"For helping me, it means a lot to me." Kendall says on the verge of tears. Soon Ms. Knight enters the room with a serious look. She calmly walks to her son and hugs him tight.

"I love you, baby." Ms. Knight whispers to her son and she pulls away.

"They are going to help you get better baby." Ms. Knight says softly

"Mom, I don't have a problem. Remove this beast inside me and I'll be fine." Kendall says softly but Ms. Knight starts crying a little. Two guards take Kendall back to his room and Ms. Knight lets her tears fall on the floor. The girls and Ms. Knight leave the hospital with a heavy heart and watery eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm running out of time

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter is long, but I got into this chapter so much. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Ms. Knight gathers the teenagers in the living room and prepares to make an urgent announcement. She is worried how they will react, but it has to be done; she breathes in and exhales slowly.

"I went to speak with Kendall's therapist and Kendall is diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. It means he has a second identity and his name is Mason, he has a violent temper and will lash out at anyone. The doctor wants us to have a therapy session today with Kendall to help him and to show that we'll help get through this, are we on the same page?" Ms. Knight says and let the teenagers absorb the material. She leaves with Katie to do some errands.

"The therapist is wrong." Stephanie announces and everyone looks at her.

"How would you know?" Logan ask

"Jo and I went to visit Kendall, he looks really ill." Jo says abruptly and everyone looks at her.

"Guys, Kendall is possessed with Mason's spirit and he's losing the battle." Stephanie says and everyone is in shock.

"Can't it just be his disorder?" Logan says truthfully

"I saw his eyes turn black then green. Logan, I know you're skeptical about this, but trust us on this one." Jo says calmly.

"Because this is a disorder, Jo and he has the symptoms for it. There is no such thing as spirits Jo." Logan says

"You know Logan, we saw you guys as werewolves and vampires. You believe that you were one, so cut the close-minded doctor act." Jo retorts and everyone is quiet. Camille rubs Logan's arm to calm down, but he's already heating up.

"Fine believe what you want, but I know this is an actually illness and nothing more." Logan retorts at Jo and she is just warming up.

"You abandoned him earlier; he was almost in tears when none of you showed up! What support system is that? Stephanie and I witnessed him change from being the sweet Kendall we all love to a violent human. I saw his eyes turn black!" Jo retorts and then calms down.

"We'll see Kendall today, to prove to you that he is not possessed?!" Logan retorts at Jo and she glares at him.

"Don't do it for me, do it for your friend; the one who sacrificed his life to cure all of you, the one who has helped everyone in this band through their trauma, and the one who has provided a shoulder to cry on." Jo says and soon Ms. Knight comes back to take them all to the Mental hospital to visit Kendall.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital wing

I'm escorted to see the doctor of the Mental hospital; I'm dragging my feet because of complete exhaustion. We enter the metal door and the guard touches my bruised back and I cringe from the pain. I look back and the guard leave, I see a tall figure emerging from a door at the left side of the room. He has auburn hair match well with his deep brown eyes, his smile is demented and I get chills.

"Mr. Knight, the one with an evil spirit, nice to meet your acquaintance. I have a lovely treat for you, your therapist ordered this. Let me remove your straitjacket." The doctor says and he unstrapped my straitjacket and his cold touch sends chills down my spine. He did removes my shirt. He touches each of my bruised forcibly and I cringe.

"Lay on that table, Mr. Knight." The doctor demands and I walk weakly to the table; I haven't been eating the food here, because I heard they put some drug in there to make you almost listless. The workers here don't care; they just make me wear my straitjacket to look fuller.

The doctor notices that my ribs are slightly sticking up. He straps my forehead with a leather band then my arms and legs and lastly my waist line. He leans over and flashes a smile.

"Can you move, sunny boy?" He asks and I'm not able to move anything.

"Excellent, now I heard you cause a lot of noise at night, I offered to stitch your lips, but they said no. It would be nice, right?" The doctor says and walks towards me with a bandanna and he wraps it around my mouth. He ties it tight and I can't speak; fear fills my eyes and I start panicking when I see him wipe my whole abdomen with alcohol.

"We need to disinfect the area; we wouldn't want you to get an infection." The doctor says and he heats up a rod with a circular top, its red-hot from the heat and he walks over to me with it.

Tear fill my eyes and I shake my head vigorously; I try inching away from him, but it's futile. He lines up the rod and jabs it at my abdomen's left side; it stings so bad and I let out a muffled wail. Oh jeez it burns really bad; my screams is muffled by the bandanna. He covers my left side with white bandages, but it stings badly.

"This is your ticket for your surprise on Sunday." The doctor says and gets me up, it hurts to get up.

"Now, behave yourself because your family is here to see you." The doctor says and puts on my shirt on then my straitjacket. Soon the guard takes me to see my family and is not a sight I'm not ready to see.

* * *

Regular story line: Therapy session

The boys are sitting in the couch tapping on the ground to ease their nerves, the girls are sitting in the chairs they provided for them, Katie is next to her mother, and Ms. Knight is remaining her calm demeanor. Dr. Cooper is writing in his journal and Stephanie has her eyes locked on him; she has an uneasy feeling about him. Soon Kendall enters the room, he looks ghastly. His hair is sweaty, he's pale, he looks like a skeleton, and his eyes show fear. He drags his feet on the ground and his straitjacket is pressing on his burn wound. As he walks closer to the chair next to Dr. Cooper, he trips on the floor.

"Hey, buddy are you okay, Kendall?" Dr. Cooper says and Kendall starts laughing again; Mason is taking control.

"Oh, am better than okay, Doc! I'm burning with joy in my stomach! Let's get the show on the roll." Kendall says and Logan caught a glimpse of Kendall's eyes turning black then green.

"Kendall, are you with us?" Dr. Cooper asks but Kendall spits on his face.

"What do you think, Doc? Do I look like that coward?" Kendall says and Ms. Knight holds back her tears, but Kendall glares at her.

"What's wrong mommy? Can't face the fact you gave up on me, huh, oh, mommy, how I loathe you so much." Kendall retorts and Ms. Knight is in shock.

"Mason, can you just shut up?" Stephanie retorts and everyone looks at her.

"Oh, Slayer, I don't think so? Guess what mommy? I want to cut myself again and maybe I'll aim for my throat. Would you like me out of your hair?" Kendall retorts

"Guess who I saw in my dreams? A black angel and she wanted to kiss me." Kendall says laughing

"Mason, can you let us talk to Kendall?" Dr. Cooper asks and Kendall slowly turns his head slowly to the doctor.

"Why? We haven't really talked since the last session or maybe we should skip some stones?" Kendall says smiling and Dr. Cooper becomes tense.

"First date jitters? That's alright, Kendall is going bye-bye soon, you hear that Stephanie?" Kendall says and gives Katie an evil look.

"You're lucky I only broke your arm and not your head, princess." Kendall says and Katie is tensing up. Soon Kendall closes his eyes from an immense pain in my head. Kendall takes control

"Make this pain stop! Anybody make this stop!" Kendall says and grinds his teeth. Soon he has a blank expression.

"Kendall, are you with us?" Dr. Cooper says and Kendall opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong here and neither does Anna. I have an evil spirit inside me and no one is listening to me, please I don't have enough time and I'm very tired. I almost wanted to kiss that dark angel; I know that everyone hates me and I understand. So, please can you just remove…." Kendall says and he collapses on the floor from lack of food.

"Help!" Dr. Cooper says and a guard gently picks Kendall up from the floor then closes the door.

"I'm sorry about this; I guess our session is over." Dr. Cooper says and everyone leaves. Stephanie has an uneasy feeling about this man and now time is running out for Kendall.


	11. Chapter 11: Take it or leave it

Regular story line: Palm Woods entrance

They all left the hospital with heavy hearts and in deep thought. Logan, whom was skeptical at first about Kendall's illness and now, believes Stephanie's theory. Stephanie walks up to Logan and lean in close to him.

"Story time at my apartment; let's keep an open mind about this, shall we?" Stephanie whispers. Ms. Knight and Katie head back to their apartment, while the teenagers follow Lucy to her apartment.

Stephanie reaches to her apartment door, but he hesitates because now Carlos will find out about what her true nature is. Jo grabs Stephanie's shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Stephanie opens the door and everyone sees her apartment in disarray: Open books on top of a wooden table, a bulletin board with black and white picture of Queen Vivian, her boys and a question marks circling around the word: _Father. _They enter and Stephanie gestures that they take a seat on the couch; they all sit comfortably, while Jo and Stephanie stand in front of them.

"Are you ready to listen, Mr. Skeptical?" Stephanie says and Logan nods his head.

"Alright, so Kendall's possessed by Mason and clearly he is after something. Jo and I researched his family tree front and back. It turns out that Queen Vivian wasn't mommy dearest, she loved her boys, but she had one dark secret: She didn't want her boys to know about their father, so she made sure that the boys never made any contact with male figures. She did this, because their father wasn't all that perfect." Stephanie says as she paces back and forth the room and Jo continues.

"Their father, Henry David Lowes, is a hybrid like Queen Vivian. Note how I said _is. _Truth is hybrids age very slowly, so we figured out that Mason is holding on to something, revenge." Jo says and everyone nods.

"But why did the Queen pick Kendall?" James asks and Stephanie removes a picture from the bulletin board then hands it to James.

"Why do you a picture of Kendall in black and white?" Carlos asks as they all look at the picture, but Stephanie and Jo gets tense.

"That's Mason, not Kendall." Stephanie says and James gives back the picture.

"When the Queen kidnapped you, she made sure that each of her children went to the right bodies, however, you guys got out lucky, but Kendall didn't. When Carlos killed Kendall to lift the cure, it did work and somehow Kendall was brought back to life. That's Mason's spirits doing. When Mason got a hold on Kendall's body he left a mark and that's a heart with two pearly white wings. That marking is like a clock, once the feathers turn black, Mason takes control and when the heart turns black, Kendall's soul dies." Stephanie announces and the room gets quiet.

"Can you just do an exorcism?" Camille asks showing concern.

"That was our first thought, until we met Kendall in the hospital and if we do the exorcism, Kendall's old wounds will resurface and he will die." Jo says as she holds back her emotions.

"Now a more troubling thing is that Kendall saw the angel of death in his sleep. It means that death will come for him; time is running out for Kendall. The one thing to cure him is for Kendall to be on his death-bed and the two souls fight for the body." Stephanie says and Carlos looks tense.

"Well Kendall's strong, so it should be easy, right?" James says hopeful

"No, he's not, James. Mason is slowly weakening Kendall's body on purpose, s when the battle starts, Mason wins." Stephanie says

"We know it has to do with his father, and I have a weird feeling about the therapist. When Mason mentions skip stones, the doctor soon became tense. I don't know if it means anything, but I do not like what's going on in that hospital. Well that's it and if you don't believe me or not, that's fine, but I know something is going on in that hospital and it is the main root of evil." Stephanie announces and they all nod.

"If you need any help, whatsoever, please let us know." Logan says as he speaks for the group then leaves with them. Jo leaves because it's getting late, but Carlos stays behind with Stephanie.

"Look, I know this is a lot to absorb, but this is who I am and I'm still thinking if this is my life, but if you don't want to take me as I am then the door is right there." Stephanie says firmly and Carlos gets up, uneasy.

"This is, well, um, intense. I mean I don't know how to take this?" Carlos ask

"Like I said take it or leave it, because this is how I was raised. It becomes natural to me like breathing." Stephanie says almost teary eyed.

"I don't want to keep worrying about my girlfriend when she is out hunting some creature and ends up on the news: young teen dies in a freak accident. I don't want to lose you like that." Carlos says firmly

"I had my close encounters, but I always watch my back and I know this is a lot, but I need to know." Stephanie says and Carlos hugs her. He hugs her tight, but he let's go of her then walks to the door. He gives her a sad look in his eyes and opens the door.

"Goodbye" Carlos mutters and then leaves her apartment. Stephanie soon let's all her tears fall gracefully to the ground and lets out a painful sob. She knew it had to be done, but she expected a different answer.

**Did you think Carlos was going to leave? Stay tuned for the next chapter. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: It will be all over

Regular story line: Stephanie's apartment

Stephanie takes a hot shower to cleanse her damaged heart; she was dating Carlos since the Queen Vivian incident, so that would be a four-month relationship. She truly cares about him and now with this predicament she's in, it hurts her deeply. Soon a knock at the door gets her out of her deep trance; she gets out and dries herself then puts on pajama pants and an oversized shirt. She looks into the peephole and sees it's the girls, holding tote bags. Stephanie opens the door and the girls enter.

"We heard what happened with Carlos and we wanted to keep you company." Camille says as she hands Stephanie a small wrapped gift with a silver bow.

"What's with the gift?" Stephanie asks holding the present in her calm hands.

"We never got to fully thank you for saving the guys for us." Lucy says as she closes the door and Stephanie opens it. She finds an adorable bracelet that has her initials; it was a nice gesture and she hugs the girls.

"Thank you so much." Stephanie says as she puts on the bracelet.

"Ever had a slumber party before?" Jo asks and Stephanie shakes her head.

"Well let's make this one your first and best one ever." Camille says as they pop in a movie into the DVD player.

"You don't have to do this." Stephanie says and Jo looks into her brown eyes.

"We want to do this, friends stick together." Jo says and they watch the movie.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital wing

Kendall is strapped to a metal table again, but he has an IV connected to his hand. In the IV, it has nutrients that Kendall is lacking since he hasn't been eating for two days and the doctor watches him, patiently. Kendall wakes up to see the doctor smiling at him in a twisted way; it sends a chill down Kendall's spine. Kendall tries to look down and sees his tattoo; he has one wing and his heart is half black. Kendall starts hyperventilating, but the doctor walks over to Kendall and smiles as he covers Kendall's mouth with the same bandanna; now Kendall's eye open wide.

"I heard you misbehaved today and this is your punishment." The doctor says as he walks over to Kendall's opposite hand and punches hard on his finger; Kendall heard a hard crack.

Kendall closes his eyes from the pain, but then Mason takes control and doesn't mind the pain. The doctor soon moves and removes the IV from Kendall's hand. The doctor then gets a scalpel from the metal tray and starts making ten deep incisions around Kendall's body. Each cut is deeper than the last one, but he still can't feel pain because of Mason. The doctor then finishes off by breaking Kendall's toes and Kendall finally starts laughing. Kendall lets out a muffled scream, but then the Director enters the hospital wing. The Director walks over Kendall and looks at the doctor, the Doctor nods and walks over to a door and gets a metal rod; it looked like a cane.

"Hey batter, hey batter, and swing!" Kendall sings

The Doctor hands it over to the Director and Kendall gives the Director pleading eyes, but evil is consuming the Director's heart and he strikes hard on Kendall's leg hard. Kendall laughs hard and a tear land on his wound that's on his cheek; it stings him. The Director hits Kendall's other leg twice and the pain radiates to Kendall's chest. After a couple of whacks across Kendall's body the Director leaves; the Doctor walks over to Kendall's body.

"Have I been a naughty boy, Doctor? Hmm?" Kendall retorts and soon Kendall takes control.

"We wouldn't want you to escape, so we need to hinder your ability to run until Sunday." The Doctor says as Kendall clenches hard on the white bandanna. They put on Kendall's uniform and he is escorted to his room, bruised and bloody.

The guards shove Kendall forcibly in the room and he lands on his bruised rib, hard. The pain radiates all over and soon a black figure hovers around him; the figure leans in and looks into Kendall's dull green eyes.

"One kiss and this will be over, sweetie." The Angel says and Kendall painfully shakes his head and spits on the ground; he spits out blood.

"No, I have fate in my friend." Kendall says weakly and knocks out of the cold hard floor. The Angel leaves and Kendall's battered, bloody, weak, and damaged. Every inch of his body aches, every cut gets aggravated by his sweat, the brand mark is slowly healing, but it hurts, and his soul is slowly fading away.

Kendall lets out labored breathes in his sleep and rests his black eyes. His once clean face is now bruised and bloody from the punishment. His once lively green eyes are now dull. In his sleep, he starts to mark down what to do tomorrow; no matter how hard they hit him, he still can't bear the emotional pain in him. Soon warm tears stream down his dirty face and wipe away any evidence of suffering.

**What is Kendall planning tomorrow? Stay tune my awesome readers! **


	13. Chapter 13: Forget about me

Regular story line: Stephanie's apartment

It's a brisk Thursday morning; the sun makes its way to the window blinds. Its soft rays touch Jo's face and she is the last girl to wake up. All the girls are finishing getting ready for the day and are still cheering up Stephanie. Jo brushes her teeth and gets dressed to see Kendall. She's going to make four months with Kendall on Sunday and she is feeling excited, but sad to see him there. Jo steps out and sees the girls still talking.

"So Lucy, have you said the L word to James, yet?" Stephanie asks Lucy and she smiles.

"Not yet, I think maybe it'll happen soon." Lucy says smiling and Camille looks at Jo.

"What about you Jo, are you going to tell Kendall?" Camille asks and Jo gives a small chuckle.

"Maybe I'll do it today; I want him to know that I care a lot of him. I just hope he feels the same." Jo says smiling and the girls nod.

"Funny, I was going to tell the L word to Carlos after I spilled my guts to him, but I guess he'll never know." Stephanie says sadly. Camille rubs Stephanie and she calms down.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it and are we ready to go?" Stephanie asks and the girls nod.

"Hopefully the guys are ready too; Stephanie will you be okay?" Jo asks Stephanie.

"Yeah, Kendall is my friend too and I have a reason to be there." Stephanie says and they go to get the guys.

They reach the apartment and hear muffled shouting; it doesn't sound pretty.

"You can't do this, we are going to see him and we are not going to meet the new guy! Goodbye and don't call unless you want to apologize!" Logan's muffled voice is heard outside the door and James opens the door.

"You didn't hear that, right?" James asks and all the guys leave the apartment. The girls nod and they all walk to Stephanie's and Logan's car. The girls go with Stephanie and the guys went with Logan.

* * *

Regular story line: Visiting area

The teens are sitting calmly on the cushioned chair and catch a glimpse of Kendall walking weakly to the table; Jo never has seen anything so horrific in her life. Kendall's face is bruised up and swollen, his eyes have a huge black bruise, and a deep cut across his cheek. She's afraid what's going on internally as Kendall soon starts limping to the chair. He sits down painfully and Jo's concerned for his well-being. The guys sit awkwardly as their best friend lets out labored breathes and tries to move his fingers; Kendall has a break from the straitjacket.

"What happened to you, baby?" Jo says worriedly as she tries to stroke his hair but he reclines back.

"Don't you ever dare touch me," Kendall says vehemently and Jo's taken aback.

"Is that you again, Mason?" Stephanie says angrily and the guys get tense.

"No, is not Mason this time. Instead of visiting me, how about actually trying to find a cure?!" Kendall whispers angrily. Logan is about to snap but Camille grabs his arm.

"What is going on, Kendall?" Jo asks and Kendall gives her a sharp glare.

"Don't act like you care, because I bet when am here rotting away, you're kissing some idiot in that TV set of yours. Am exhausted of this cat and mouse game; I want this all to end." Kendall says firmly

"When was the last time you ate something, Kendall?" Logan asks and Kendall painfully turns his head.

"Monday" Kendall says bluntly

"You have to eat, buddy." Carlos says and Kendall looks into Carlos brown eyes.

"That's how they drug you, look at all the patients here. They act like robots." Kendall explains as he cocks his head to a group of patients watching the window with blank expressions on their faces.

"You need to eat, Kendall. They don't drug the food here, sweetie." Jo says calmly as she tries to stroke Kendall's arm but he recoils back. Jo is caught off guard; Kendall is treating her like if she is a venom.

"Don't patronize me; you don't even what to know what they do to me. Here's a sneak peek!" Kendall exclaims and painfully lifts his shirt to show all of his bruises and a brand mark that is still, but is healing fine.

"Who did this to you, buddy!" Carlos whispers loudly and Kendall just looks at him.

"I deserved this wounds and I had to pay for my actions. I can't wait till you guys leave, I been beaten like a rag, but seeing each one of you is just disgusting me to the core. No this is not Mason, but me." Kendall retorts and everyone looks at him in shock.

"Kendall, you need to calm down. I know you're upset, but don't say things you don't mean." Logan says calmly and Kendall shakes his head.

"Well I do mean it, alright. I probably am going to rot here anyway, since Stephanie hasn't made a dent in finding the cure. You're doing great; you definitely deserve a gold star." Kendall retorts and everyone is getting upset. Jo tries to calm Kendall down, but it backfires.

"I said don't touch me, I don't want you near me. What is it you don't understand?! If you want to leave me, go on then. If you have something to say because I need to tell you something and I'm glad I have an audience." Kendall retorts and Jo swallows her fear and decides that she wants to tell him, no matter how upset he is acting.

"I wish we were in a better setting, but Kendall, I want to let you know that I really care about you and I love you." Jo confesses and Kendall is caught off guard, Kendall's rough exterior is softened and his dull green eyes become watery. Kendall licks his bruised lips and what seems like a minute becomes a lifetime.

"I hate to break this to you, sweetie, but I don't love you nor will I ever love you." Kendall says bluntly and Jo sits back in the chair, holding back her tears.

"That's okay, it was stupid of me bring that up. So, is good we let that out in the open." Jo says calmly, she is hiding her broken heart.

"Just do us a favor, walk out that door and forget about me, because I don't feel anything with you." Kendall says firmly and Jo just nods.

'Can I do one last thing?" Jo asks and Kendall nods. When the guards are distracted, Jo leans in and kisses Kendall tenderly. Kendall feels so much passion and love from this kiss and he couldn't take it anymore. Jo lets go and looks into Kendall's eyes.

"Nothing" Kendall says and Jo walks out of the visiting area, almost in tears. Stephanie looks at the group and they know what to do. The group except Stephanie goes to check on Jo.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I know this is a façade. You're not stupid enough to let go one of the most important person in your life and guess what? We did find a way to lift the curse, but Jo want to find an alternative because it was too risky and she didn't want to lose you. We'll see you soon." Stephanie says and walks away.

It hurt Kendall so much to do this, but it had to be done. Jo needs to move on, because soon he will be gone and he didn't want this monster to interfere with her innocent nature. He loves her so much and it had to be done, for her safety.

"Didn't think you had the guts to do that, impressive. Made yourself a jerk to lose all your friends and your girlfriend, I like that. Maybe I won't torture you tonight, maybe." Mason's voice says and Kendall finally lets his tears fall.

"Forget me, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you, one day you'll understand." Kendall whispers to himself and soon the guards get him.

"The Doctor wants to see you, again." The guard says and forcibly lifts Kendall up; Kendall hears a pop in his shoulder and is in blinding pain. Kendall leaves the visiting area with a painful look in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Electroshock

**Warning: Physical abuse and Medical abuse**

**Side note: Electroshock therapy: Patient is supposed to under general anesthesia. In the story, I have the hospital performing these medical methods as they would do them in the 50's or 60's. **

Regular story line: Outside the Mental ward

The guys leave the girls alone with Jo and the guys are next to Carlos. Stephanie leaves the mental ward and walks towards Jo; Jo looks at her with pleading eyes and Stephanie hugs her. Stephanie knows her type of pain, telling someone you love them and they just toss it in the trash.

"Am so sorry what happened in there, Jo." Stephanie says and Jo looks at her with a neutral expression.

"He thinks it's over, but is not. I know what he's doing; he's pushing me away, so I don't get hurt." Jo explains

"Not to be negative, but how do you know?" Camille ask

"When I kissed him, I felt his passion, I felt his love, and joy. I just know it." Jo says and Stephanie smiles. Stephanie turns her head to look for the guys and she sees them comforting Carlos.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Stephanie asks and they jump from the sudden sound of her voice.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Logan says and they each go their cars. Jo looks at the Mental Ward with disgust for what they are doing to their patients. She will help Kendall, no matter what happens.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

My shoulder is killing me so bad, but it didn't matter to them, because they shove me inside the hospital wing and lock the door. I didn't see the Doctor, but I see the Director instead. The Director walks slowly towards me with a cane in his hand that has a sharp tip.

"I noticed that all your canes are quite huge, seems like you're trying to compensate for something, huh?" I retort but I ended up getting hit across my face.

"That's cute, but I the Doctor went to get my supplies for you today. You're behavior today was unacceptable, so since you are uncooperative talking to Dr. Cooper, we cancelled your sessions and we are going to start with my treatments, Is to remove this 'evil spirit' from you." The Director says and now I'm becoming paranoid what this psychopath might do to me. My head is pounding hard, but it became so bad that I saw stars; Mason now takes control.

"Careful now, I might sue you for malpractice." I retort back and he swings the cane hard against my face.

"Hit me with our best shot; come on hit me your best shot, fire away." I sing and The Director hits my face hard. Soon I see Dr. Cooper enter the hospital wing.

"Good morning gentlemen; Kendall, behave yourself." Dr. Cooper says and I feel this immense amount of hate towards this man.

"Hello Dr. Cooper, how's the mistress doing?" I say angrily. Dr. Cooper tenses up and I laugh harder.

"Remember those heated nights with her, those long cold nights become hot, and those four children she had from you." I say and Dr. Cooper becomes agitated

"It seems that Mr. Knight is showing a sign of disrespect, don't you think, Marvin?" Dr. Cooper says coldly

"Indeed, want to test the machine today?" Marvin says and Dr. Cooper nods. Soon the Doctor brings in a machine and Kendall takes control.

"Get on the table, Kendall." Dr. Cooper demanded and I get on the table weakly. Soon leather straps are wrapped around my arms and legs then a leather strap is wrapped on my forehead.

Fear reaches to the core of my body as they place a heart monitor next to me and place two pads on my chest. I see my heart is racing on the monitor, but Dr. Cooper gives me a cold smile. They place something in my mouth, I have a feeling is so I don't swallow my tongue. I give them both pleading eyes, but it didn't matter.

"I'm giving him a little higher than they ask us to give." Marvin says as the Doctor places the electrode pads on my temples. Soon I hear the machine start and a course of electricity races in my body and I shake violently. My screams are muffled by the rubber block and my muscles are tensing up.

The electricity is too much for me and I shake again; I see their bland faces as they higher the voltage a bit. Tears are coming down my face and my heart is beating faster and faster. I'm still shaking violently and soon they shut off the machine. My body is tense from the shock; I hear them, but I can't make out the words. I hear the words take….. Him….sign the paper… just tell them it wasn't in our control. My jaw hurts and my head is pounding harder than before. I have gotten to the point that I became broken, I become a piece of broken glass, and I'm losing this war. They remove the rubber block from my mouth and I instantly throw up.

I feel ill to the point that I might not make it, I can't remember why am here exactly and now I don't know who these people are. They let me go and place me back to the recreational area, I stagger to the couch and I see a blonde girl next to me. She looks very concerned and I believe her name started with the letter A.

"No, they didn't, Kendall can you hear me?" The girl says and I give her a blank expression. My head hurts and the girl looks at me with a worried expression.

"They put him on the machine, no, they can't do this." The girl whispers to herself, but I soon feel tired and she grabs my face. She turns my face towards her face.

"I'm going to help you, don't worry and don't panic. I'll help you, Kendall." The girl says and soon I couldn't fight it, I collapse on the floor then drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: His dying wish

Regular story line: Director's office

Marvin's writing the final report on Kendall Knight and is interrupted when his phone rings. He picks it up and it's Ms. Knight and she sounds concerned.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Knight." Marvin says confidently

"Good afternoon, I wanted to know how my son is doing." Ms. Knight says worriedly

"I have some alarming news for you, Ms. Knight, but your disappeared from the premises. We are looking for him, but the woodland area is dangerous".

"How can this be, my poor baby." Ms. Knight says frantically, but Dr. Cooper enters and grabs the phone.

"Ms. Knight, you remain calm and just stay with your family." Dr. Cooper says in a soothing tone

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Cooper." Ms. Knight says then hangs up the phone.

"I love when you do that, you have a gift." Marvin says and hangs up the phone.

"I take him on Monday, we give him one last treatment for electroshock then he's done. I have a new experiment and Kendall will make an excellent test subject." Dr. Cooper says and Marvin nods.

"Is better that you take the trash, is a good way to control the capacity." Marvin says and Dr. Cooper smiles.

"Quick question: out of all the patients, who have no family, why pick Kendall?" Marvin asks and Dr. Cooper is soon out of the door.

"He reminds me of my son." Dr. Cooper says and closes the door shut.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

The room is black due to the window being closed. The stone floor is cold against Kendall's pale skin; his breathing is labored due to a punctured lung from the visit with the Director. Soon Mason takes control and Kendall's body is slowly healing internally and externally. Mason now became Kendall's life support; if Mason is gone, so is Kendall. Kendall has control of his body; Kendall has a handful of white feathers attached to his wing.

Sleep is the only thing Kendall desperately needs for his body, but it hurts him.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

Its 6:30 in the afternoon, I'm finishing my homework and I catch myself looking at a picture of Kendall and I; we were happy and lively. I miss him a lot and I can't bear to handle all the pain he must be going through. I should have told him that I loved him in a better setting; I'm such an idiot. It soon hits me that Kendall is losing this battle and he's running out of time. Anger fills my body; the thought that they hit Kendall and the patients, that Mason is abusing Kendall and all the pain Kendall is enduring. I never had so much anger boiling down inside me; I walk towards my bed and I punch a pillow hard.

This can't be happening, he can't lose this battle, and he can fight him. He fought him once when I was in a room with him. I don't want him to feel any pain, I don't want him to deal with unnecessary pain, but why can't I stop crying?! I wish I can take away his pain, but I can't no matter how hard I want too, but I can't. I already ate dinner and am just exhausted. I change to my pajamas then head straight to bed; at least is Friday.

* * *

Dream World: Jo P.O.V

The dense forest provides a comforting shelter as I walk down a dirt path. Beautiful flowers are blooming in the grass and in the bushes; the birds are chirping in a harmonious tone. I see a lake glistening under the moonlight and a two story house right in front of it. I walk up to the house and peek through the window and no one is inside. I see a figure walking towards the house, but I couldn't see the person. The light from the moon hits the person, its Kendall. I ran towards him and he holds me tight when I reach him. His hug is so warm that my heart is slowly melting away.

"I miss you like crazy." Kendall whispers in my ear and I press my ear in my chest; his heartbeat feels so reassuring and calming.

"I miss you too, Kendall." I say back

"Am sorry, but you need to leave me." Kendall says as he lets go of me, but I hold on to him.

"Never; you push people away, Kendall, because you're only hurting yourself." I say and he gives me a grim look.

"I'm doing this to help you." Kendall says as lets go of me slowly

"Helping me?! Kendall, this is not the right way to help, you help me by not pushing people away." I explain but tears are forming in his eyes.

"Baby, am dying and I won't win this fight. I'm trying and trying, b...but I'm closer to losing and Mason will take control then hurt everyone I love." Kendall confesses and I'm taken aback.

"I'll find another way to lift the curse, but I will not let you disappear." I say and Kendall has a blank expression, like if he got shot.

"Kendall?" I ask and blood is trickling down Kendall's mouth

"You don't want to see this." Kendall whispers and I try to walk up to him, but he falls on the ground. His eyes are open wide and I see them turning black.

"This is only a sneak peek if I leave his body." Kendall says coldly

"No, there will be another way to get rid of you!" I shout, but Kendall laughs.

"I would take his advice, Princess, because when I roam this earth, I'll cause so much chaos that it would be epic." Kendall says and I get angry.

"I will not leave him alone with you." I say firmly but Kendall laughs harder.

"Come on, is practically his dying wish and you are going to ignore it; shame on you." Kendall says coldly.

"You're a monster" I mutter and Kendall laughs

"I have been called worse, sweetie." Kendall retorts and then I see his green eyes again.

"I wish I had never met you, Jo." Kendall says teary eyed

"Why?" I say almost crying

"Because when I go, I will never get to touch you, I will never get to hold your hand, I will never get to kiss you, I will never get you hear your voice again, and I will never get to say I love you for the first time. I'll be leaving three important things in my life: My family, my friends, and you." Kendall confesses and I start tearing up.

"I love you, Kendall." I say and Kendall kisses me.

"I love you too; now go get ready for school." Kendall says and I wake up to my alarm clock blasting full blast. I look at my alarm clock and its 6:30 A.M.


	16. Chapter 16: We have to talk

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys really make me enjoy writing this story and making this chapter better than the last one! **

Regular story line: Palm Woods High school

Jo is waiting for her first period teacher to call for the attendance, but she is still checking her email. Stephanie walks in class and sits next to Jo; Stephanie looks uneasy and Jo can see it.

"Are you okay?" Jo asks and Stephanie shakes her head.

"I got a text from Camille that Kendall escaped from the mental hospital." Stephanie whispers

"That doesn't make any sense; I mean Kendall wouldn't do that." Jo says and then it hits her.

"He didn't escape, didn't he?" Jo asks and Stephanie shakes her head.

"Something strange is happening in that hospital and I don't know about you, but am not too convinced with Dr. Cooper." Stephanie whispers and the teacher is calling roll.

"Marcus?" The teacher says

"Here" Marcus replies and she continues down the roll.

"Jo?" The teacher ask

"Here" Jo replies

"Stephanie?" The teacher ask

"Here" Stephanie says and she finishes the attendance.

"Today, we are all going to attend the computer lab because we have another class coming in today. So consider today a free day, let's head out." The teacher says and the students collect their belongings.

"I guess we can research him right now." Stephanie says and they walk to the computer lab.

The computer lab has enough computers for the 24 students in the teacher's class. Everyone claims a computer; Jo and Stephanie each grab their own computer and start researching the mental hospital. Soon Jo's face turns into confusion when she reads the website of the mental hospital.

"The hospital was funded in 1950 and Dr. Cooper was the first to join the team." Jo says and Stephanie looks at Jo's computer.

"So Dr. Cooper should be sixty-four, but he looks like he's in his thirty." Stephanie says and Jo has a look of dread.

"This can't be good." Stephanie adds

"Why would you say that?" Jo ask

"Because Dr. Cooper might be Mason's father, I mean if you compare the pictures of Mason and Dr. Cooper they share the same physical features. The fact that hybrids age very slowly could explain why he looks thirty instead of sixty-four. Mason is at the mental hospital because he's father works there. That's why he is still inside Kendall, oh man we have to find a way to tell Kendall." Stephanie explains and Jo looks worried.

"But how, because apparently Kendall 'escaped', so how can we tell him?" Jo says and Stephanie has an idea.

"We have Anna and she can try to find Kendall." Stephanie says and the two formulating a plan.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital wing

"Ahhhhhhh, Stop please!" Kendall screams outs in agony as the Doctor pours boiling hot water on Kendall's bare chest.

"Not yet, we are trying to release that evil spirit." The Doctor says and powers up the razor.

Soon the Doctor shaves Kendall's hair off to dehumanize him, making him look like a monster, breaking him to the point he feels numb to every touch, and making every day feel less and less of a human. Kendall sees all of his dirty blonde hair slowly descend to the floor and he can't fight, because he has the restraints on. The doctor resumes pouring the boiling water on Kendall's bare chest; his skin is bright red and his screams filled the room.

"Just please stop, can you please just stop." Kendall pleads as his eyes become watery.

"Almost done" the Doctor says and places a mask over Kendall's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Kendall shouts, but the doctor gives Kendall anesthesia.

"Searching where all evil lurks; in your heart, dear boy." The Doctor says as he disinfect Kendall's chest. Soon Kendall falls asleep and the Doctor slices Kendall's chest.

Kendall's ribs are soon exposed and the Doctor separates Kendall's ribs. Kendall's heart is beating slowly and calmly; the Doctor probes around Kendall's chest. The Doctor stitches up Kendall's chest and cleans it; Kendall is still under when Dr. Cooper enters.

"Is he still under?" Dr. Cooper asks and The Doctor nods.

"Break his feet, we don't want a runner." Dr. Cooper says and hands The Doctor a hammer.

"Gladly" The Doctor says and smashes hard on Kendall's feet. He broke both of his feet and a loud _Crack _is heard.

"Place him in solitary confinement until Sunday." Dr. Cooper ordered and they drag a sleepy Kendall to the room.

* * *

Several hours later: After-school

Jo is waiting for Stephanie inside her car; Jo watches the clock in the car and starts freaking out. Soon Stephanie gets in and they drive to the hospital, the security to visit patients isn't as strict they expected. They entered and looked for Anna; she's sitting on a couch, she looks distressed. Jo and Stephanie walk towards her and Anna smiles wide at the two girls; she hugs them and sits back down.

"They got him, am so sorry." Anna says sadly and Jo has a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Jo ask

"They put him under electroshock therapy and that means he's getting out of here, but he's going to Dr. Cooper's house." Anna whispers when two guards pass by them.

"People, who go to Dr. Cooper's house, never come back." Anna adds.

"You know about Kendall's possession then?" Stephanie asks and Anna nods.

"Okay, if you see him, please tell him that Mason is here because Dr. Cooper is his father and he wants revenge." Jo says urgently and Anna nods.

"If I see him, I mean the last time I saw him was yesterday and he looked horrible. I think thy cranked it up high for him yesterday. I even saw a red mark on his temple. He may not even remember people for a while." Anna says and Jo is crestfallen

"They're breaking him; he's a nice guy and doesn't deserve this. I mean he told Dr. Cooper I don't belong here. You're a lucky girl; please don't give up on him. I see it in his eyes that he is fighting to be here with you guys and with every blow he takes, the minute he sees you, all his pain goes away. Please just please don't give up on him." Anna pleads and Jo hugs her.

"I won't believe me, no matter how hard he pushes me away, and I'll always fight back harder. Thank you, Anna" Jo whispers and Anna hugs her tight.

Soon the girl's leave the hospital, Jo is racking her brain for another solution, but nothing comes to mind. They make it back to Jo's car and drive back to the Palm Woods, Jo sees the boys with Lucy and Camille. They stare at Stephanie and Jo, James walks up to them.

"We have to talk." James says in a firm tone and the girls walk up to the group.


	17. Chapter 17: Dead

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

**Warning: Violent possession**

Regular story line: Palm Woods lobby

The teens are sitting stiffly on the lobby couch. Awkward glances are exchange and Jo can see an uncomfortable situation. Mr. Bitters is casually typing on the computer, yet his ears are free to listen to some gossip. James gets comfortable and lets out a sigh.

"We got a call from Dr. Cooper and he told us that Kendall is not cooperative to any treatment and that's why he ran away. Kendall told Dr. Cooper that he cares about the fact that we are all suffering and he doesn't want to deal with us." James says in a calm tone.

"He says that Kendall will never see the error of his ways and he says to start living our lives without him." Logan adds ad Jo has a shock expression.

"You guys are unbelievable. Seriously, you guys are pathetic." Jo retorts and is about to get up when Carlos grips her wrist and pushes her back down.

"We are not done talking, yet." Carlos says firmly

"You have no right to do that to me." Jo says assertive

"This brings another issue; why are visiting the hospital if Kendall escaped?" Camille ask

"To show that we care and we wanted to visit another patient, who actually cares about Kendall that any of you." Jo says firmly

"You are so naïve about him, he told you off and you still want to visit him, mighty stupid of you." Carlos mutters

"Speak up Carlos; I want to hear what you have to say." Jo says assertive

"Kendall told you off and you still want to see him, kind of stupid on your part." Carlos explain

"You really want to talk about being stupid Carlos, cause I recall that you have done some stupid stunts that Kendall helped out danger." Stephanie retorts

"What did you say?" Carlos says assertive

"I didn't stutter, Carlos." Stephanie retorts

"You don't have any say in this Stephanie, you are not his friend and you don't belong in this group." Logan says coldly

"I care about him more than you guys. You guys are his friend and he is dying; he doesn't have much time and he needs your moral support." Jo retorts and the guys have a blank expression

"Excuse us, but I think this pointless meeting is at an end." Jo says

Jo and Stephanie get up and head to Stephanie's apartment. They step inside the elevator and both of them are fueled with anger.

"I can't believe that fraud." Stephanie says angrily

"What do you mean?" Jo ask

"He can manipulate anyone when he talks and he just put the boys and the girls in a trance." Stephanie explains

"How do we break it?" Jo ask

"Emotional shock, but it affects differently. Hopefully if they see Kendall the way we saw him, it can break them." Stephanie says and the elevator door dings open. They head to Stephanie's apartment.

They both clean up her place and they have to discover Mason's motive towards Dr. Cooper.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

_So long to all of my friends,__  
__Every one of them met tragic ends,__  
__With every passing day,__  
__I'd be lying if I didn't say,__  
__That I miss them all tonight__  
__And if they only knew what I would say,__  
__If I could be with you tonight__  
__I would sing you to sleep,__  
__Never let them take the light behind your eyes__  
__One day, I'll lose this fight_

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in a dark room; my chest is hurting me, but I don't care. If they beat me, I don't care anymore. I know the feeling of being numb now, numb from the pain, numb from the mental anguish, and numb from emotions. I miss my friends, but I guess they don't miss me. I don't blame them, but I wish it didn't have to end like this. Oh man, I wish I can be with Katie one more time and hug her. I wish I can apologize to her and sing her to sleep when she has a nightmare, but I guess mom will do that for her. I don't want anyone taking away that bright light behind her brown eyes and Jo's eyes do the same thing too.

"Is anyone there?" A voice says and my ears perk up

"Who's there?" I say hoarsely

"Kendall! Is Anna, good thing you're here!" Anna exclaims

"Okay, I have a message: Mason is here because he wants revenge on Dr. Cooper, who's he's father." Anna adds

"Can you take a message?" I say weakly because my time is almost up.

"Yeah" Anna says

"Tell Jo that I love her and I'll be watching her from above. Tell her that I love my mom and Katie, and tell her that I'm not mad at the guys." I say weakly

"Okay." Anna says calmly.

_As we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as__  
__Bright_

I can't even move my feet, but again I don't care. I can't even shed tears anywhere, because I cleaned out my tear ducts. I wish I can tell Jo that she can move on and will be happy.

_Be strong, and hold my hand.__  
__Time becomes for us, you'll understand.__  
__Well say goodbye today,__  
__And were sorry how it all ends this way__  
__If you promise not to cry, then I will tell you just__  
__What I would say__  
__If I could be with you tonight,__  
__I would sing you to sleep,__  
__Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

I have only one feather left and I wish I could say goodbye to everyone I love, but who will accept it? Everyone hates me and I don't blame them. I put everyone through so much pain, I'm a monster. I wish I can tuck Katie to bed one last time and sing her to sleep then kiss her forehead. I wish I can say goodnight to Jo one more time and tell them both not to shed a tear from their pretty eyes. Not to cause a frown on their beautiful smiles.

_I'll fail and lose this fight,__  
__Never fade in the dark__  
__Just remember that you will always burn as bright.__  
__The light behind your eyes. The light behind your-_

I lost this war and it's time to retreat to a higher place. Soon I feel an immense pain in my chest and I hold back my screams. I started training myself to stop screaming.

"We're moving on up." Mason's voice sang

"This will hurt a lot." Mason's voice added

Soon my body is in a rigid position and my nails are scratching against the stone floor. My broken feet are flexing beyond their limits and I hold back my tears. I hear multiple cracks inside my body and my heart is beating faster and faster.

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and,  
You cant be stronger in the dark.  
When I'm here, no longer, you must be stronger  
And if I could be with you tonight,  
I would sing you to sleep,  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.  
I failed and lost this fight,  
Never fade in the dark,  
Just remember you will always burn as bright._

This is my end and I wish it was in a better scenario. My muscles are aching and in a rigid position. I bang my head against the floor and I feel a warm feeling behind my head, my nails are bleeding due to me scratching against the stone floor, my stitches are slowly parting away, and every inch of innocence I had left is gone. I know my friends will be successful, Jo will find someone better, Katie will be okay, and my mom will be okay. I bet they're all happy to get rid of me, the monster.

_The light behind your eyes the light behind your eyes the light behind  
Your eyes the light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes the light behind your eyes the light behind  
Your eyes the light behind light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your..._

My eyes turn from green to deep brown and every amount of pain I was feeling is now numb. Soon I feel Mason taking over and my soul is dead, I have been dead the minute he possessed me.

"Kendall are you still here?" Anna says worriedly

"Am sorry the caller you have reached is dead, please hang up and enjoy the night." I say and Anna lets out a muffled sob.

**Song: The Light Behind Your Eyes- My Chemical Romance**


	18. Chapter 18: What's wrong daddy?

Jo P.O.V

I wakes in the middle of the night again with the same nightmare; Mason taking over Kendall's body, Mason leaving Kendall's body and then dies, and over and over. I walk to the bathroom and look into the mirror, I look like a wreck. I have bloodshot eyes, my hair is disarray, and my stress level is above average. I clutch the white sink and try to keep myself calm. Then again how can I, they guys are being brainwashed by Dr. Cooper and my only support is Stephanie; she is trying to be strong, but I can see her pain. I walk out of the bathroom and look at the oven clock, its 4:40 A.M.

I go back to my bedroom and look at a picture frame; it a picture of Kendall and I in an amusement park, he's holding a teddy bear that he won from a game then he seals his wins with a kiss. I get butterflies looking at that picture, it was our first officials kiss as a couple and I wish I can go back to those times. I sit on my bed and I want to take all of his pain away, but I can't.

* * *

Stephanie P.O.V

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I punched the wall.

Why did he call them? Why is he doing this to them? Why am I feeling so angry? I collapse on my bed and let the tears fall down my face. Why do I miss him so much? I mean I gave him a choice and I expected him leaving me. I miss him, shoot, I love him, but he won't ever know. I miss kissing him at night and I to hold tight, does he care about me? If I were to die, would he shed a tear? If I was injured would he come to my side? I guess the answer is no.

I'm destined to be alone and nothing can change it. Am deemed unloved by my line of work and I have to live with my consequences. I have to leave soon, because who else do I have here? I'm a freak and destined to die alone. I know that am worthless and am not destined to be anyone, my heart is broken. I soon fall asleep and I see an image; it's a battered soul.

"Don't you dare think that?" The soul says and I'm puzzled.

"You were contemplating suicide. I won't let you lose you like that." The soul says

"Who are you?" I ask

"Kendall's soul, I was able to get out stopping you." Kendall says

"Is too late?" I ask as hug him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to fight but I ran out of time." Kendall says tearing up

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kendall says

"I can't do it, Kendall. Maybe Mason will leave if he fight his father." I say hopeful but is not working.

"I'm already dead, there are taking me out of the hospital on Sunday." Kendall says

"Anna mentioned that." I say

"You're hurt, I'm sorry." Kendall says sadly

"Huh?" I ask

"I see pain in your eyes and I sense it in your heart, stay strong." Kendall says

"You're not worthless; you're a solider for the broken and help them in their darkness nights." Kendall says smiling

"Who have I helped?" I ask

"Jo and I. thank you for helping her." Kendall says smiling

"She is actually helping me; Kendall, she really loves you and is willing to be with you to the end. Don't push away people who truly love you." I say and he is crying

"I don't want to spread my misery; I don't want to hurt her or anyone anymore. I love her too much to do that. I can't let her suffer."Kendall says crying

"At least you have someone, Kendall. I lost someone I truly cared about because of this." I say angrily

"Give it time." Kendall says and fades away

"Ask Jo about her dream." Kendall adds

I soon wake up to see to see that it's 7 in the morning. I go back to sleep and let my worries fade away.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital wing

Kendall is finishing his electroshock therapy and Dr. Cooper is watching him, smiling at the flaying patient. The Doctor leaves and Dr. Cooper alone with Kendall, Dr. Cooper is carrying a cane in his hand.

"What's wrong daddy? Not proud of my past work?"Kendall retorts

"It was too sloppy for one and frankly I never loved you, Mason." Dr. Cooper says as he whacks Kendall with the cane.

"Careful, you're hurting him, not me, daddy." Kendall says smiling

"And like I care about him, soon you are going away and I'm going to watch you bleed. I'm going to eat your flesh and pick the food out of my teeth with your bones." Dr. Cooper retorts and Kendall laughs

"Looks like we're on the same page for once, I remember when you inserted that blade in my heart and I'll do the same to you." Kendall retorts and get whacked by Dr. Cooper

"Pathetic, using an innocent boy's body to extract your revenge and torturing him, well you did get my sadistic behavior." Dr. Cooper says

"I have daddy issues, remember. I think I have something else from you: impotence, not able to please woman, and maybe not lasting long enough." Kendall retorts and gets whacked.

"Did I hit a nerve, short stack? Or is little Johnny going to say high?" Kendall retorts as he spits out a tooth from his mouth.

"Disrespectable like your mother, son." Dr. Cooper says and Kendall has anger in his eyes.

"Don't call me that! You deserve to call me that!" Kendall shouts

"Okay, how about 'failure' or maybe 'accident'? Pick you poison." Dr. Cooper says smiling

"When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she wanted to kill you, she sensed evil. She never loved an accident or in my eyes, abomination. She had you obviously, but kept you away and I didn't mind. I didn't want our failure to contaminate our other angels, but like every disease you spread and worsen. Now I get to kill what she started." Dr. Cooper says and whacks Kendall's chest.

"You are a disgrace, Mason." Dr. Cooper whispers and Kendall's eyes are watery. Soon they take Kendall back to his room and he sits there absorbing his father's words….


	19. Chapter 19: I'll try

Regular story line: Stephanie's apartment

Stephanie is cleaning up the table to kill some time as she waits for Jo to come. She hears a knock on her door and Jo enters the room; she looks tired. Jo closes the door and walks to Stephanie.

"You wanted to see me?" Jo ask

"Yeah, have you had any dreams lately?" Stephanie ask

"Yeah, I remember that I was in this forest then when I walked forward I saw a cabin in front of a lake." Jo says and Stephanie drops the papers on the floor.

"You saw a cabin?" Stephanie ask urgently

"Yeah, is it that important?" Jo ask

"Yeah, because that's probably where they're taking Kendall, Did you see him?" Stephanie ask

"Yeah, he looked pretty beat up." Jo says as Stephanie goes on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jo asks as Stephanie type on the computer and scrolls down the list.

"Apparently, there is a myth that happens in this particular cabin. Hikers or anyone in that area hear a blood chilling scream at night, but when they go to check it out, the house is clean and show no signs of anyone living there. Someone actually saw someone leave the house with their face full of blood, but they didn't see their face." Stephanie explains as she uploads a picture of the cabin that Jo saw in her dream.

The cabin is an apricot color, the paint is chipping off, and the windows are cracked and filthy. The wooden frame is worn out from old age; the grass around the cabin is full of weeds, the grass looks lifeless. The door is old and weak from the rain, the roof tiles are falling off, and an eerie feeling is all over the picture.

"Are we going to have a stakeout?" Jo ask

"Oh yeah, because a sorry to break it to you, but if Dr. Cooper gets Kendall, he will kill him. In order for a hybrid to maintain their youthful complexion, they must feed on victims." Stephanie explains then a hard knock breaks their concentration.

* * *

**Few minutes ago… **

The boys are casually playing their video game when the phone rings. James gets up and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" James ask and soon his face turns to blank as he puts the phone on speaker.

"Boys, Your two friends Jo and Stephanie are disturbing the hospital with their visits. Please take them to forest, I'll meet you there." Dr. Cooper says and the boys leave the room.

* * *

**Present time: **Stephanie's apartment

Stephanie reaches for her gun and looks into the peephole to see the boys. They look like their possessed; James knocks on the door.

"Hey we need to talk." Logan says through the door.

"They are going to take us to the cabin, so go with the flow. Dr. Cooper sent them to get us, so stay relaxed." Stephanie whispers to Jo and Jo nods.

Stephanie cautiously opens the door and the boys grab the girl's wrist and walk out.

* * *

**Present time: **Mental Hospital

Dr. Cooper takes Kendall to the hospital wing of the mental hospital; his two friends were getting too involved with the hospital and have to move the therapy today. Kendall is fighting hard against the guards and even bites one. They place Kendall on the table and place the leather restraints on him. Kendall is thrashing around to break loose, but it's futile. The guards step away and the Doctor places the pads on Kendall's sweaty forehead then the pads on his chest to check his heart.

"Crank it up since he has been behaving awful." Dr. Cooper says

"You sick monster! I can't wait to sink my teeth on your throat!" Kendall retorts. They place the rubber block on his mouth.

They turn up the machine; soon a course of raw electricity is coursing all over Kendall's body. He starts violently thrashing; even tears are streaming down his face as he looks at Dr. Cooper. Soon

"Turn it off." Dr. Cooper says

The guards leave and so does the Doctor. Dr. Cooper start wheeling Kendall out of the hospital and into a secret passage way. The halls were dark as Kendall fights the restraints.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall shouts

"Short cuts to my humble abode, underground tunnels are the way to go." Dr. Cooper explains as he wheels Kendall through the long hallway. A bright light hits Kendall's face.

"Now behave son, because we have guest coming soon." Dr. Cooper whispers as they enter the room.

Dr. Cooper leaves Kendall on the bed as he leaves the pristine room. The room has medical equipment and a metal table. Dr. Cooper leaves the bright lights on for Kendall and laughs.

"Some things never change, you walking out on your son." Kendall retorts and Dr. Cooper laughs. Dr. Cooper closes the door and the bright light is bothering Kendall immensely.

* * *

Regular story line: Forest

The boys have the girls as they wait for Dr. Cooper to show up. The afternoon sun is bright, but a soft breeze passes through them. Stephanie glances at Carlos and he looks at her; she gives me a pleading look to stop, but Carlos ignores her. Soon a loud clap is heard from behind and Dr. Cooper emerges.

"Well Done boys, but now is time to move this party somewhere else." Dr. Cooper says and the boys walk with Dr. Cooper to his cabin.

It was the same cabin that Jo and Stephanie saw earlier. Dr. Cooper opens the door and everyone enters the room. The living room is dusty and dark, old books are lined up on the shelf. Dr. Cooper soon leaves for a moment; he brings a violent Kendall from the back. Jo's eyes widen ad she tries to run to him, but James has a strong grip on her.

"Don't get so happy, Princess." Kendall says drily and Jo calms down.

"No" Jo whispers

"Everyone to the basement or else." Dr. Cooper says as he extracts a gun from his back.

"You are a sick monster, feeding on defenseless people so you can stay younger, pathetic." Stephanie retorts. Dr. Cooper shoots Stephanie in the shoulder and she turns white.

"Move or do we want another fatality?" Dr. Cooper says and they head to the basement. Dr. Cooper closes the basement

Carlos sees Stephanie and soon breaks from his trance. Carlo runs to Stephanie's fragile body and starts crying.

"Don't go, not yet." Carlos whispers to Stephanie

"I'll try." Stephanie says feebly


	20. Chapter 20: The war

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Warning: bloody fight scene and gruesome description of wounds.**

Regular story line: Cabin

Dr. Cooper puts his gun on safety and slowly turns to Kendall; Dr Cooper looks at the window to see the sun is about to set and he smiles. It's almost time for the final battle between father and son. Dr. Cooper walks towards Kendall who is next to the bookshelf. Dr. Cooper can sense Kendall's hunger, his rage, and his desire to kill. Kendall's lively green eyes slowly turn into a honey yellow.

"Well, aren't you eager to play with daddy again?" Dr. Cooper mocks and Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Is not the game you want to play, old man." Kendall says and punches Dr. Cooper in the face.

"Let the games begin, sunny boy." Dr. Cooper says as he transforms into a lycan. Kendall then morphs into a lycan as well.

The two lycan stare into each other's eyes with hate and disgust; their claws are sharp and glistening in the sunset. Dr. Cooper lunges at Kendall and slashes his chest; Kendall lets out a painful howl. Kendall uses his hind legs to push Dr. Cooper off from Kendall's body; Dr. Cooper's body is flung towards the bookshelf. A pile of books land on top of Dr. Cooper and Kendall lands a powerful uppercut at Dr. Cooper's face. Soon Dr. Cooper bites hard on Kendall's shoulder; he rips off a large piece of Kendall's flesh off.

* * *

Regular story line: Basement

Kendall's howl resonates in the basement; everyone's skins turns white. Stephanie is hanging on to her life as the bullet is reaching closer to her heart; her blood is seeping through her blue shirt. Carlos is cradling Stephanie's almost cold body in his arms and trying to keep her warm. Stephanie makes an effort to look into Carlos' eyes.

"I missed you, Carlos." Stephanie says weakly

"Don't speak, okay. Save your energy." Carlos pleads and Stephanie smiles.

Jo rips her a piece of her shirt and wraps it around Stephanie's shoulder and tightens it. Stephanie grimace when Jo tightens it and Carlos strokes Stephanie's hair.

Logan and James are still in their trance and have not moved from the back of the basement.

Regular story line: Cabin

Kendall slashes Dr. Cooper's chest twice, soon Dr. Cooper's chest is bloody and raw with pain. Dr. Cooper then bites Kendall's other shoulder harder than the other one; Dr. Cooper sinks his teeth deep into Kendall's bone. Kendall then slashes Dr. Cooper's face and damages Dr. Cooper's eye with a fatal slash. Dr. Cooper's right eyes is bleeding profusely then Kendall bites hard on Dr. Cooper's shoulder hard; he bite him so hard that Dr. Cooper's bone immediately broke. Dr. Cooper is growing weak; Kendall breaks the table, he grabs the leg of the table and stabs Dr. Cooper in the heart three times. Dr. Cooper slowly turns back to his original form.

"You think you have won, but if I go, am not going alone, son." Dr. Cooper says weakly and grabs the wooden leg of the table. Dr. Cooper then stabs Kendall in the abdomen then removes the wooden weapon.

"You'll finally get to catch up, son." Dr. Cooper says and finally dies. Kendall feels a strong urge inside him, a burning sensation.

Kendall feels his sweat building up on his forehead as he walks to the basement. _Crack Crack Crack _was the only sounds in the hallway as each of Kendall's bone breaking. Kendall is painfully limping as he gasps for air, he sees a puddle on the floor and he sees himself, not Mason. Kendall is closer to the basement but he is losing blood rapidly as all his past wounds resurface. Finally he reaches to the basement latch and weakly opens the latch, but his fingers were contorting in a painful angle. He couldn't take the pain anymore, but he had to get everyone out safe.

He weakly opens the door and painfully gasps for air; the metal door is heavy for Kendall to push until his body falls forward. His body's momentum opens the door and a loud thud fills the room.

* * *

Regular story line: Basement

Jo's eyes are filled with fear as her worst nightmare is realized. Soon Logan and James are out of their trance when they see Kendall's body on the floor and then see Stephanie on the verge of death. Logan runs to see Stephanie and feel for her pulse; it's slow and weak. Logan then rushes to Kendall's, but his is the same. Logan grabs Kendall's left side and Jo lifts Kendall's right side as they take him outside. _Crack _was the sound of Kendall's ribs breaking one by one. Carlos' carries Stephanie out and James calls for an ambulance.

They take the two wounded teens out of the cabin and Carlos' cradles Stephanie's almost limp body in his arm.

"The ambulance is going to be here in ten minutes." James announces

"We don't have ten minutes! Stephanie and Kendall won't make it by then!" Carlos shouts

"Is…okay, stay calm." Stephanie whispers weakly to Carlos

"No, you stay awake Stephanie!" Carlos demands

"I….love…you." Stephanie says weakly then slowly closes her eyes. Soon sirens are blaring in the distance.

"Look, help is here, wake up, baby." Carlos says sadly, but Stephanie doesn't respond.

"Stephanie?" Carlos says sobbing

"No." Carlos mutters. The ambulance is coming closer and Jo is holding Kendall's hand tight.

"I told you to forget about me, sweetie." Kendall says weakly

"I can never forget about you, hockey head." Jo says laughing. Kendall lets out a feeble laugh, but blood seeps its way out of his mouth.

"I love you, baby girl." Kendall says smiling

"Love you too, Kendall." Jo says as kisses Kendall's forehead.

"So long and goodnight." Kendall says then closes his eyes and Jo starts crying hard when the paramedics finally make their way into the woods. They push away the grieving teens and strap on the two teens on the gurney then into the ambulance. The battle is won but not the war.

**'So long and Goodnight'- Helena by My Chemical Romance**


	21. Chapter 21: A dark figure

**Sorry about not updating quickly, but i had a hectic schedule. Enjoy and thank you for your patiences! :D**

Regular story line: Kendall's ambulance

Is touch and go for Kendall as the fights for his life; Jo is holding his hand. So blood starts seeping out if his mouth and the paramedics place a breathing tube, so he won't suffocate. Kendall's green eyes wander around and he stops to look at Jo. Jo catches a bit of glimmer left in his lively green eyes; he's happy. Kendall's cold hand is warm against Jo's warm hands; she rubs his hands to show that's she is here with him.

"Can you describe the accident, ma'am?" A tan paramedic asks as they keep cleaning Kendall's wound. Kendall cringes again when more cuts appear on his body. Jo is thinking or tries to see how to tell this man that Kendall was wrongfully placed in a mental hospital.

"He...Um, he was wrongfully placed in a mental hospital called Southeast Mental Hospital. They abused him there and so many other patients are suffering like him there." Jo says and a sharp pain reaches her hand. It was Kendall squeezing her hand from an immense pain he is feeling in his back.

"Alright, I'll tell the police the nurses to call the police. Let's head out, Mark." The tan paramedics says and they open the ambulance door.

"He's BP is dropping! Wheel him into the OR." Mark says and the sliding door opens. Jo sees Stephanie's gurney and the three guys get out.

They rush both Kendall and Stephanie into the operating room. The guys and Jo watch helpless as they watch their friends fight for their life. Jo goes and sits on the chair, she is trying to be strong, but he may not make it. The guys sit on the chair and look at the clock. It's already 8:15 P.M and the nurse comes towards the nurse to collect information on the two teens. The nurse leaves and makes the dreaded call every parent doesn't want to ever hear; your child is at the hospital and they may not make it.

* * *

Regular story line: Stephanie's operating room

They put the young teen under and begin cutting her shirt then removing her tourniquet. The bullet wound is clean but she is losing a lot of blood by the minute. They disinfect her shoulder and find nothing. They see a sliver glimmer at her heart and found that the bullet traveled inside. The bullet is near her heart and is a deadly procedure; the surgeon stitches her shoulder then slices the top part of her chest.

The bullet is lodged in her heart, the surgeon carefully removes the bullet and now the girl is losing a large amount of blood. The girl is on the verge of dying as the surgeon is done stitching her up.

"Get a bag of O+ blood for her, stat!" The surgeon demands and the nurse rushes to the blood bank, they wheel Stephanie to ICU. Stephanie is fighting to stay away from the light, but a dark figure is watching her then disappears.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's operating room

"Get more blood! He is losing a large amount!" The surgeon shouts and a frighten nurses rushes to get the blood.

They only stitched up Kendall's deep cuts, there were ten multiple cuts on him. The removed his burns mark from his skin, but he was bleeding profusely. The burn mark is removed successfully and is replaced with some skin that is on his leg. Now they are working on his abdomen, which is squirting out blood like a fountain where removing the wrap around it. The incision is huge on the teen's frail body, his ribs are protruding out of his skin, his cheeks are sunken in, and his dull vacant eyes tell you a more horrifying tale. They fixed his wound, but the major one is one his chest; the surgeon desperately tries to stitch it up, but the amount of blood leaving his body is rapidly. They fix the hole in his heart and then stitch up the wound on his chest.

They don't think he will make it, but miracles tend to happen unknowingly. The surgeon looks at the clock and it's already midnight, but the teen might make it. They wheel Kendall into ICU and the surgeon leaves the room to the waiting area. He sees a distraught mother holding her young daughter next to her. The boys see the surgeon and run up to him.

"Please, just please tell us he made it?!" James says panicking

"You mean the teen that was just rushed in? He has blonde hair?" The surgeon ask just to make sure if it was about the teen.

"Yes!" Ms. Knight shouts nervously

"This was a difficult and long operation, but he made it out okay. However, the injuries that were made to him were inhumane and hopefully he will pull through. He is in ICU now and I suggest one by one you go in, because he is very weak." The surgeon explains and walks away until Carlos grabs the surgeon's wrist.

"Do you know about a girl who just came in here with my friend? She's tan and is like my height; please tell me she made it?" Carlos says with pleading eyes.

'I heard about her, do you have any relations with her?" The surgeon says

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. Please tell me she made it?" Carlos ask

"Yes made it fine, but is severely weak, son. Both her and your friend are in a stressful situation, just stay calm. She is right next to your friend in ICU; He's in room 1124 and she is in 1125." The surgeon says and Carlos rushes to tell the others.

The same dark figure is watching and hearing the ordeal. A cold smile escapes their lip as they walk towards the rooms.

**Who is the dark figure? Who will the figure visit?**


	22. Chapter 22: Death

Regular story line: Hospital

The Doctor walks towards Kendall's family and stands next to Ms. Knight; they watch Kendall breathe painfully, but he's asleep. The Doctor rests his strong hand on Ms. Knight's shoulder and she turns around. Her deep brown eyes meet his hazel eyes and inside she knew that Kendall is too weak to visit.

"You can visit him later on, but he needs his rest, same for your son's friend." The Doctor says and soon they all leave the hospital, but the dark figure is watching at his prey. One is the main target and the other is a bonus.

* * *

Regular story line: Stephanie's room

Stephanie slowly opens her eyes and starts feeling cold. She knows he's here and she won't go down without a fight. Then she realizes that she is not the only one in danger. Soon a dark figure emerges in front of her, but it's now freezing cold in her room.

"Well haven't you been busy." The dark figure says and Stephanie laughs.

"I have to kill my free time somehow." Stephanie says and the dark figure smiles.

"Is time to go home, Stephanie." The dark figure says and Stephanie shakes her head.

"This is my home and I don't plan on moving." Stephanie says

"I see, you have a little something on the side. Tell me is it that blonde teen next door to you, the one that is practically on my door and wondering if he should knock or barge in." The figure says menacingly

'Don't touch him, Death." Stephanie says angrily

"Well, that is something I can't control. There is a reason Mason wanted him, his soul is so pure that even an angel wants it; corny I know but it's true." Death says smiling.

"We put you on hold so many times, sweetie." Death says

"Remember the bullet that went through your heart, or that hit in your head, or that time your heart stopped when you got electrocuted. You need to leave, now." Death says then leaves.

"Coward…" Stephanie mutters

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

Kendall breathes in and out slowly but painfully; a strong cold wind fills his room and he wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes, but recently he developed his black eye from the past. A dark figure stands next to him and smiles, he strokes Kendall's cheek and Kendall's heart gave out for a second.

"Aren't you a trooper? I can see your innocence seeping out of you, boy." Death says

"Who...Are...You?" Kendall says weakly

"Don't strain yourself, but we have reached an impasse. You and your friend are not going to make it, but your friend has been on hold to many times and I think it's time for her to go home, right?" Death says and Kendall shakes his head.

"Leave her alone." Kendall says angrily

"You think is fair that I take you and not her? She has nothing, but you have a family, friends, and a girlfriend, who all love you. Why should we take you and let the loner live?" Death ask

"Who said I wanted to go, huh?" Kendall retorts

"My I got feisty teens on my hands." Death says

"Stephanie is a fighter and so am I. You won't win." Kendall says

"I wouldn't say that. Both of you are near death, but you don't see it, yet. You two can only hold on for so long." Death whispers

"I think today will be the final battle, boy. Let's see who wins this one, hmm?" Death says and Kendall gives him a glare.

"You're wrong, we'll survive this." Kendall says angrily

"So much confidence in such a fragile boy, but it'll be short-lived." Death says then disappears.

Kendall calms before he strains his body, but Death's words hover around his head. He wonders if he will make it and survive this war his body just enters. He wonders what emotional toll this took on his loved ones and he just wondered if it was better to leave with Death, so no one can suffer from his folly.


	23. Chapter 23: Home

Regular story line: Palm Woods apartment

Everyone sleepily soundly, but Carlos is catching little sleep. Carlos is sitting on the orange couch collecting his thoughts; Logan enters and sees that Carlos is worried about something. Logan sits on the couch too calm his best friend, but is pointless.

"Is all my fault, I should have stayed with her." Carlos confesses

"You didn't know that something like that will happen to her Carlos; is not your fault." Logan says reassuringly but Carlos shakes it off.

"No, she gave me an option to take her as she is or walk out on her. I chose the latter and am acting like a hypocrite. I mean I have done stupid stuff like jumping from a building into a pool and she never even got mad. I should have stayed with her until the end and the same with Kendall." Carlos says sadly

"We didn't know about Kendall until it was too late and they're both strong. Just stay positive Carlos, okay?" Logan says and Carlos smiles

"Thanks Logan" Carlos says and soon Ms. Knight wakes up to go see Kendall.

"Am going to make breakfast then we see Kendall and Stephanie, okay?" Ms. Knight says and the boys nod.

* * *

**Few hours later…..**

Regular story line: Hospital

A cold air fills the hospital as Death slowly walks to Kendall's room. Kendall is breathing heavily and soon his family is entering the hospital. Death enters Kendall's room then touches Kendall's pale face; Kendall's heart gives out then Kendall soon flats line. The doctors and nurses rush to try to revive him, but nothing happens. Soon the same thing happens in Stephanie's room; doctors run to her side as well, but she is gone as well.

Regular story line: Other side

Kendall is standing on a green pasture and then Stephanie is next to him. Kendall looks at Stephanie with concern then a white figure walks towards them. The white figure is an angel with long brown and hazel eyes; she walks towards them with sadness.

"Am sorry about this, but it had to be done." The angel says

"Take her back." Kendall blurts out and everyone is in shock

"What?" Stephanie says

"I was already dead the minute Mason got my body. You had s minor bullet, you can save people out there. Look at the ground." Kendall says and Stephanie does so.

She sees Carlos grieving over her body and so is everyone else. She can hear everything even Carlos saying he loves her, but then Stephanie disappears into thin air. Soon she is revived and Carlos is in a state of shock, but then turns happy. He kisses her face then smiles wide.

"Why did you do that, Kendall?" The angel ask

"Because I know she can help people like me and believe me, I gave so much pain out there and don't even deserve to be next to my mother. I love them all and I don't want to hurt them anymore, I wanted all of this pain away and I got what I deserved." Kendall confesses.

"Do you really think that, look down, dear boy?" The angel says and Kendall does so.

Kendall sees his sister grieving heavily and continuously says sorry to him. His mother is holding on to his hand and squeezes it tight. The boys rush to Kendall's side and start crying; Logan tries to stay strong but he can't anymore and says he's sorry to Kendall, James is crying with Katie, Carlos is heaving from the crying, and the last person he didn't want to hurt enters the room, Jo. Jo enters holding her chest from the pain that is resonating in her heart as she runs to his dead body. Jo cries profusely then says I love you again and again. Soon a bright light is glowing inside Kendall's chest and looks at the angel.

"What is this?" Kendall ask

"Is your ticket back home, my son? See you in a long time." The angel says and Kendall is pushed back into his body.

* * *

**Home**

Regular story line: Kendall's room

Kendall lets out a loud gasp and everyone is in shock but then happy. Jo hugs Kendall hard and kisses his head.

"You came back, you made, and you scared me, Kendall." Jo says happily

"Thank goodness you made came back, baby!" Ms. Knight says happily and kisses her son's forehead. Kendall can see the tears that were in her eyes and he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

"I love you all." Kendall says weakly then he heads back to sleep. Kendall sleeps with a smile on his face, knowing that he never hurt anyone, but only hurting himself by pushing others away when he has fallen. Stephanie for once has felt loved in her live and because of Carlos he saved her.

**Thanks for reviewing my story and reading it! I appreciate it very much and I hope you like the other stories that am going to write next. **


End file.
